Lost Boys And Golden Girls
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: Sam and Jack are left behind...
1. Prologue: Dead Ringer For Love

Lost Boys and Golden Girls

By Bren Ren

Summary: Sam and Jack were left behind.

Status: Complete

Rating: Adults for Language, violence

Warnings: Character Death -- But No One Stays Dead in this one, either!

Pairing: The Only One Possible, Sam & Jack!

Spoilers/Season Info: Season 7, between Grace and Chimera.

Disclaimer: Once again attempting to exorcise my obsession—futile, I know. But fun! No profit being made—I only wish someone would pay me to write this stuff!

Lost Boys and Golden Girls

by Bren Ren

Prologue

Dead Ringer For Love

Samantha Carter slowly sank to the deck in the throws of utter defeat. She had completely run out of ideas, she was thoroughly exhausted on all levels, and her head was screaming with blinding pain. As she slid down the wall, so her heart slid down the depths of despair. Silent tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes. She propped her arms up on her bent knees, dropped her head down and waited for unconsciousness to overtake her once more.

"All right Carter, come on, on your feet let's go." Colonel O'Neill's familiar voice echoed through the corridor and brought Sam's head wearily up to attention.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Her voice was as ragged as her body. Sam let a deep sigh escape her lips. It would figure that he'd wait until she was utterly defenseless. She swallowed back a bubble of panic that sprung up fast as he moved in close to her, too close for comfort.

He dropped down to sit across from her. He wasn't in uniform, she noted somewhere in the back of her throbbing head. "You just gonna sit there?"

She tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. "Too tired, Sir."

Jack cocked his head to one side, his eyes getting a certain little gleaming quality. "Samantha," He fairly drawled her name out, his voice so soft and low and downright sexy—Whoa! What? How could she be thinking thoughts like the with her head in this condition? Jack continued, "I'm a figment of your imagination. You're gonna call me 'Sir'?"

This time the smile at least reached her eyes. "Old habit. Sorry." She tried, she really tried, but even now, she couldn't bring herself to call him by his given name. She couldn't even think it. And even with a severe, hallucination-inducing head injury, Sam realized how pathetic that was.

"Sorry…?" He raised is eyebrows, urging her to give up this little battle.

She hesitated still. Here she was baiting herself, for what? Why is it suddenly such a big deal, she asked herself. The she had to answer herself… and the truth was, it has always been a big deal. It had become an almost physical barrier, the informal address of calling him by name. It was too familiar. Too close to crossing that intangible boundary between professional friends and… anything more was too dangerous to even name. Sam sighed as she found herself coming full circle.

"Sam?" He prompted once more.

She looked back up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's… it's just hard to…to break the habit…and the barrier that goes with it."

He gazed at her for a quiet moment, then nodded slowly. "So, you gonna save yourself or what?"

Her eyes passed silent thanks as she spoke. "I've tried.

"Just giving up then?" He was definitely baiting her now.

She shrugged half-heartedly, too tired to do anything more. "I just don't know what else to do right now."

He offered her an encouraging smile. "You'll think of something."

"Came to give me a pep talk?"

"That's what friends are for."

"Friends?"

"Hey. This is you talking here. Might as well be honest."

Sam mulled this over for a moment. Is that what this was? Her chance to be honest with herself, once and for all, about her… Crap, even thinking it gave her pause. This was getting ridiculous. She was a fully grown woman, an Officer of the United States Air Force, and she's gone toe to toe with some of the fiercest foes in this galaxy. She could damn well address her own personal issues, all right, her damn feelings for her superior and commanding officer. Her entire face shifted, suddenly resolute, determined, almost aggressive, even.

"What if I quit the Air Force? Would that change anything or is it just an excuse?"

He didn't hesitate for a second. "I would never ask you to give up your career."

Her face softened, a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "I know you wouldn't."

He smiled, a strange, challenging sort of smirk. "Let's see, here. Daniel shows up, you talk about the nebula. With T, its battle strategy. But when I show up, what is it you want to discuss?"

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly. "Dad was here too."

"And what did he tell you?" O'Neill countered.

Sam thought back, not an easy task as her head was still throbbing like all the bells of Notre Dame being played with by an army of hunchbacks. "He said, 'It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness… You deserve to love someone and be loved in return.'"

O'Neill's face sobered. He looked across at her with somber eyes. "Jacob was right. You deserve more."

"I'm trying…" Her head was nearly spinning of her shoulders now. " I just don't know…"

"Maybe it's not me that's the problem here." What was he suggesting now? Sam waited for him to explain further. "Let's face it, Sam, I'm not that complex."

She was rather shocked. "Me?" she blurted out in surprise.

"Sam… We both know the score here. We've been dancing around it for seven years, and for all the right reasons. But when it comes down to it, we keep coming right back to the same place. I've always been here for you, I've always tried to be open to discussion, and time after time, you shut me down, shut me out, and walk away."

As his words sunk in, Sam could practically feel the hurt she had caused him as though it were her own pain. Another fresh pool of tears welled up, and she swallowed hard against them. Her face was filled with regret and apology. When at last she tried to speak, her voice was hoarse, broken and uneven. "Dad thinks I've denied myself the experience because…because I think it must inevitably end in pain and loneliness… But there's more to it than that… Given our working relationship, our military ranks… It just seems impossible. It's been over seven years, and yet, it seems we're no closer to winning this war than when we begun. We can't walk away; they need us. But I can't keep holding on to a 'someday maybe' anymore." She halted and swiped at the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks, unheeded until now. She took a shuddering breath, then another, then swallowed hard against the remaining tears still threatening to deluge.

"I need more, Jack. I need you. Which terrifies me, because I don't see any possible way for us to—" She suddenly stopped. Stared at him for a long moment. Then, without warning, she launched herself forward at him. He caught her in his arms, and as her mouth descended upon his, he pulled her in close to his body. Seven years of repressed emotions came flooding out in that kiss, their lips nearly fusing together from their combined and accelerated heat. She wrapped her hands around his neck, then slid them up to cup his face as she explored his lips with her own. He brought his hands up to get entangled in her short tresses, his long fingers tenderly massaging her sensitive scalp. Sam darted her tongue out to taste him, and he opened his mouth in welcoming invitation. Before she could get any further lost, though, she pulled away.

Jack kept his arms around her, loosely holding her, giving her just enough support to keep her upright. She was grateful, for she was rather thoroughly lightheaded for a long moment after the kiss ended. For a hallucination, she mused, that sure felt awfully damned real. And most strangely of all, her head didn't hurt so bad now.

Jack reached back to cup her face in his hands again. "I will always be there for you, no matter what. Believe me." Sam stared back for a long moment before nodding.

At last, she found her voice, and a little of her old confidence, too. "So what now?"

Jack smiled. "Go save your ass." Sam smiled back and nodded, slowly rising to her feet. As her blood rushed through her veins, she felt faint for a moment, the world almost blacking out for a split second. When it passed, she looked back to find Jack, but he was gone. Sam sighed. She should have known it was too good to last…


	2. Heaven Can Wait

Chapter One

Heaven Can Wait

SG-1 was taking heavy fire and the enemy had them pinned down. They were a relatively advanced civilization, roughly equal to the technology of Earth's most advanced societies. Apparently the team had come at just the wrong time, in the midst of a global war that was on the verge of becoming a nuclear holocaust.

At the moment, there was no way back to the Stargate, and the only direction they could run was a dead end. The Air Force half of the team ran towards a clearing in the wooded area that Teal'c and Daniel had just made it through. The Colonel was almost across, trying to reach the cover of a large tree when he was hit. Major Carter was at his side in seconds, dragging him across the meadow. They made it to the tree, but O'Neill could go no further.

"Sir! Where were you hit?" There was so much blood already, soaking through his jacket, through hers, she could feel its warmth on her skin. He groaned, clutching his chest. It looked bad, very bad. Carter applied pressure to the wound, but blood continued to poor out.

"Not this time, Carter. Go. Get them out." His blood was everywhere. His very life was seeping out and she was helpless to stop it.

"We're not gonna leave you Sir!!" Not now, not here, not after everything… They still needed him… She still needed him…

"Go! That's an order!" He tried to shout, but only managed a hoarse whisper.

"No!" Her eyes blazed with unbridled passion and fear.

"Dammit, go NOW!" He roared. It seemed to sap the last bit of strength from him, though, and he collapsed in her arms.

"Sir! Hold on! We're gonna get you out of here! Just hold on-" She was cut off by a loud explosion, then swallowed up in darkness.

Sam came to in unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a bed. It was daytime. She was actually surprisingly comfortable. She was alone. She threw back the light blanket covering her, and discovered someone had changed her clothing, even cleaned her up. Looking around the room, she saw little furnishing. One door, the bed, a small table with a bowl of what appeared to be water, a small mirror. She took in her reflection, noting the bruises around her cheek and lower jaw on the right side, and a swollen left eye. She looked down at her apparel, taking in the simple white gown, the material soft and light.

She heard footsteps and tensed. The door opened and a young woman stepped into the room.

"Do not be afraid. You are safe here." The woman's voice was soft, her husky tone musical sounding. She wore a gown similar to Sam's, although hers seemed to have a certain iridescent quality to it.

"Where is 'here'?" Sam asked warily.

"Noggraa. Far from the battlefield in which you were found."

"Who are you?'

"My name is Chaela."

"I'm Major Samantha Carter… from Earth…" Sam paused for a moment. "I wasn't alone… I had teammates... Are they…?"

"Only one was found with you, Major Samantha Carter. He was mortally wounded." Sam's face fell as her heart plummeted. "Our curator is attending him now, but I do not know if they will be able to bring him back."

"Bring him back? What do you mean? Is he dead or isn't he?" Carter demanded.

"I'm sorry; I wish I could tell you more."

"Can I see him?" Sam tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't support her weight. She collapsed back onto the bed light-headed and woozy.

"It would be best for you to rest longer. You suffered a serious head injury in the explosion. It will take time to heal."

Sam leaned back into the pillow, closing her eyes and heaving a sigh of frustration. She needed to get out of this place, she needed to find the Colonel. She opened her eyes again. "Please, I need to see him," she pleaded.

"Rest now. I will return later with sustenance. Perhaps then you will have regained sufficient strength. Rest assured that your companion is under the best care possible." Chaela left the room, closing the door softly. Sam listened, but could discern no sign that she had been locked in the chamber. She sighed again, closed her eyes, and gave up the fight to remain conscious.

Sam woke up hours later, or, it could have been days, for all she could tell. The only things she knew for certain were that she was in the same room as before, and it was no longer daylight outside. As she fought to drag herself back to full consciousness, a sudden deluge of memories flooded her mind. The battle, the Colonel wounded, bleeding. Her strange host's words…_Mortally wounded…I don't know if he'll be able to bring him back. _Sam groaned and rolled to her side.

"Are you all right? Can I get you anything?" Chaela was at her side, brushing Sam's hair back from her eyes.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly focused in on the face of the woman attending her. "The Colonel…Is he…?"

The woman closed her eyes, and Sam's heart fell. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could, but his injury was too severe."

"No!" The anguished cry burst from her lips without thought. She swallowed hard, choking back the tears. "Oh God…" She gulped again, desperate to reign in her emotions. "Can I see him? Please, I need to… I need to see him." She sat up slowly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Fighting back a powerful wave of nausea, she rose to her feet. Her legs threatened to collapse beneath her, and her host reached out to assist. With an arm draped around Sam's waist, Chaela gently led the weakened woman out of the room.

Sam tried to take note of her surroundings as they made their way through the corridor, but it was all she could do to stay upright. Her mind was in shock, refusing to believe that Jack O'Neill was gone. He was too alive to be dead. They had never even had a chance… She never told him… It was too late, he was gone. He can't be gone! Any moment, he'll pop out of one of these doors, crack a joke, smile that smile he saves just for her. He can't be dead!

They stopped at a set of double doors. Chaela turned to her with a concerned expression. "Are you certain you are ready for this?" Sam nodded mutely, not trusting her voice. The woman opened the door and led Sam in.

He was lying on a table, a sheet covering his body to the neck. His eyes were closed, he could have been sleeping, but he was too still, too at peace. Sam walked to his side, leaned heavily on the table. With one trembling hand, she reached out and touched his face. She jerked it back the moment she made contact with the cold, firm flesh. She could hold on no longer, it was her final breaking point. The tears began streaming down her face. She dropped her head down on his chest and sobbed her broken heart out.

After an eternity, when she had shed every tear her body could produce, Sam lifted her head. She hiccupped, sniffled, swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry, Sir. I… I should have been able to save you… I… I should have… I never told you… how I really feel. All these years, I always thought… we'd have time… somehow… someday… We… we never even got to go fishing… God, Jack, why did I wait so long? Why did we waste so much time?" She broke off abruptly as the tears threatened to overwhelm her once again. She let go of a long, shaky sigh, bent close to his face to whisper in his ear, "I love you, Jack O'Neill. I just hope… I hope you knew before…" She couldn't finish the thought, and again, the tears fell. She dropped her head down, her forehead pressing into his cold temple. For a long time, she laid there crying, overwhelmed with regrets, with all the should-have-been's that would now never be.

When this second wave finally subsided, Sam allowed herself to be led away from her commander and friend. Blinded by grief, she was aware of virtually nothing but her own internal pain. When they reached the room, Sam collapsed on the bed, and in moments, succumbed to the lure of unconsciousness.

Her dreams were haunted by images of Colonel O'Neill. First he was drowning in a river of blood. She fought desperately to reach him, but he kept slipping from her grasp.

Then he was in her lab, inviting her to join him for a weekend of fishing. And when she declined, he grew cold, hard, frigid, even. Then suddenly, as though flash-frozen and struck with a blunt object, his body shattered into millions of tiny shards which ripped through her body.

A moment later, they were in a Goa'uld cargo ship under heavy fire. Blast after blast rocked the tiny ship, and a sudden shower of sparks and jolting electricity ripped through the control console, burning right through the piloting Colonel. He fell back, one side of his face blackened beyond recognition.

Another sudden shift. They were on the battlefield, running through that clearing. She watched as time slowed to a crawl, helpless to stop the bullet from ripping right through the heart of her beloved leader and friend. She tried to run to him, but every step was like trudging through thick mud, her feet felt like dense, heavy bricks, She watched his blood spurting out of the hole in his chest as he slowly, slowly fell to the ground. An eternity later she reached his side, futilely trying to stop the blood flowing freely from his wound. She felt like she was swimming in his blood, there was so much, too much, he was dying and she couldn't stop it.

She woke up screaming his name.

Major Samantha Carter became but a shell of her former self. For days, she was virtually catatonic; each day began with a simple request to return to the Stargate with Colonel O'Neill's body. Each request was gently denied, as the Stargate remained under enemy control. She would speak no further after that, simply sitting on her bed, her knees drawn to her chest, her eyes staring blankly out the small window.

Chaela continued to nurse her to health, coaxing the shell-shocked woman to eat a little more each meal. Sam's physical injuries were relatively minor, except for the severe concussion inflicted on her by the blast that had exploded less than a couple of meters away.

After several days, Sam finally began to clear her head of the fog of grief that had so thoroughly consumed her mind. When Chaela entered with her morning meal, she found the soldier dressed and pacing the small room.

"Daniel. Teal'c. What happened to them? Did they survive the blast? Did they make it through the Stargate?"

Chaela offered her a warm smile. "It is good to see you alert. I was growing fearful you wouldn't recover from the shock." She set the tray of food down on the small table beside the bed. "I am not certain what happened to your other companions. I do know that the… the Stargate, as you call it, was activated a few hours after we recovered you and your Colonel. But I do not know anything more."

Sam frowned as she walked around the bed. She sat down beside the table and began eating. Only when she finished the meal did she speak again.

"My equipment, where is it? My friends may try to contact me through the Stargate."

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible. The Zigarans have blocked the Portal, and neither people nor transmissions can pass through their barrier."

Sam turned to look at her hostess, and stared wide-eyed as though only seeing her fully for the first time. "You're not human!" Chaela was humanoid, certainly, but most definitely not human. Her skin was lavender; her hair was crimson red, coarse, thick and wiry. Her eyes were almost cat-like, and striking in their crystalline, emerald coloring.

"Human? Is that your race?"

"Yes, we're from Earth. Most of the planets we've visited through the Stargate are inhabited by humans who were kidnapped from Earth by the Goa'uld thousands of years ago. It's rare that we've encountered truly alien races."

"The Goa'uld?" Chaela frowned, her eyes narrowing. "They have not been near this system in many generations. Are your people enslaved to them?"

"No, our ancestors were able to defeat the Goa'uld, and we've only recently come back under their radar, so to speak. We kind of ticked them off when we killed Ra. And Apophis…and Hathor… and a few others."

"You have conquered the Goa'uld? You must be a very powerful people."

"Well, I wouldn't say we've conquered them so much as held them at bay. We've had some help, thanks to our alliance with a few advanced races, such as the Asgard. Do you know of them?"

Chaela thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, I believe I've read of them. They were allies of the people who saved our planet from Goa'uld invasion a thousand generations ago. The Furlings."

Sam's eyes widened. "You know the Furlings?"

Chaela shook her head. "We have not seen or heard from them for several centuries. Most of our scholars believe the race may have become extinct. However, the Goa'uld have not attempted to retake our world since our alliance with them. It has been our hope that they believe the Furlings still protect us."

"You said the…Zigarans control the gate. Were they the ones who attacked us?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you chose the wrong century to visit our planet. A hundred years ago, we'd have rolled out the welcome wagon. But then, that was before we knew of the Portal's existence.

"When archaeologists discovered it, the political powers in control at the time tried to conceal its existence from the world as they debated how best to use the device. Only, they couldn't keep it secret for long, and a few short years later, the entire world knew we could travel across the galaxy in moments through the Stellar Portal. Instead of the global panic they feared would destroy societies, though, the world embraced the opportunity.

"Still, the political powers fought furiously over the use of the device, and more importantly, the control. Smaller countries allied themselves with larger ones, and soon the entire planet was divided into two factions battling for control of the Portal, and the universe of resources it offered. One side wanted to use it for scientific study, research, and peaceful exploration. The other sought weapons, natural resources, anything and everything they could exploit for power and wealth. Within two decades of the Portal's discovery, we were embroiled in a bitter world war, with the Portal the pivoting point. You literally stepped into the middle of the hottest bed in the war-zone."

After taking a moment to digest all that Chaela revealed, Sam asked, "How long have the Zigarans had control of the portal?"

"Only since you stepped through. They took advantage of the distraction your arrival presented and overwhelmed our forces in a surprising show of technology. We did not have any such defenses as they had, and they had periodically managed to slip small groups through on weapons and technology raids. Our leaders are beginning to think that it is time to surrender. We simply haven't the means to compete with what they have begged, borrowed, and stolen."

"I need to get through the Stargate. Can you help me?"

Before Chaela could reply, the ground began to tremble beneath them, then a sudden shockwave ripped through them, knocking both women to the ground.

"We are under attack! We must retreat to the bunkers below ground! Hurry!" Chaela ran out of the room, struggling to keep her footing across the heaving earth beneath them. Sam tried to follow, but before she could reach the doorway, the entire building collapsed on top of her. Once again, Sam was swallowed up in darkness.


	3. It Just Won’t Quit

Chapter Two

It Just Won't Quit

Jack awoke abruptly, bolting upright, gasping for air as he moved.

"Holy….. CRAP!" The words burst from his mouth as he realized just where he had awoken. Never a good sign to wake up in a sarcophagus. Jack groaned.

"You are fully restored. Please exit the sarcophagus."

Jack turned to see a purple-skinned, blue haired alien extending a long, slender hand to him. "Who are you?"

"Your only hope of survival."

Jack frowned, shook his head, and slowly stood up. As he stepped out, he regarded the alien with wary eyes. "Where am I? Where's my team?"

"One of your teammates is here, the others… I do not know their fate."

"And here is…?"

"The Zigaran prison. I will take you to your teammate. She is being held while the Zigaran Grand Marshall attempts to negotiate with your world. That is also the reason you were revived. They are hoping to acquire weapons in exchange for your lives."

Jack shook his head emphatically. "Not gonna happen."

"Then you will be delivered to the Goa'uld. As slaves." The alien indicated for Jack to follow him. "If you make any attempt to flee or resist now, they will simply kill you again. Please, cooperate now, and I assure you, you and your companion will escape this place."

Jack took a moment to weigh his options before resigning himself to temporary subservience. He didn't have enough information to act. Yet. And he needed to see… her. Carter. She had survived this far, somehow. He only hoped the same could be said for Daniel and Teal'c, wherever they were. He turned and followed the alien out of the chamber.

"So… you got a name?"

"You may call me Etep."

"Etep. All right. Where are we going?"

"I was ordered to take you in for interrogation once you were conscious. I will take you to see your companion, first."

They walked through a narrow, dimly lit corridor. There were no doors, no windows, only blank walls that stretched on infinitely, and the passageway was only just tall enough to accommodate O'Neill's height. After several minutes, Etep stopped. He extracted an oblong crystal from somewhere within the folds of his multi-layered cloak, pointed it at one wall. After a moment, an opening appeared. He turned back to Jack with a tilt of the head, directing the Colonel inside.

As soon as Jack crossed the threshold, the opening disappeared, the wall behind him becoming solid once again. Jack glanced round the small room for a moment, until he spied Major Carter curled up on a cot in one corner of the tiny compartment. He was at her side in a heartbeat.

Much to his knees' protests, he crouched beside her, resting one arm alongside hers. With his other, he reached out to cup her neck. "Carter?" She didn't stir. He gave her a slight shake. "Carter! Wake up!" His sharp command was belied by his gentle voice. Still, she showed no indication of coming to. Slowly, hesitantly, he moved his hand up along her throat, brushing across her cheek. His fingers raked lightly across her short blonde tresses; they looked golden in the dim light of their cell.

Suddenly, she gasped sharply, bolting upright on the cot. When she saw him, her eyes grew wide, almost wild, as she registered his presence.

"Colonel!" She threw her arms around him in a fierce, even desperate embrace. "Oh my God… you're… but you were dead!" The words tumbled from her lips in a frantic rush. "I saw you… I held you… How? How can you be here?" She clung to him like a lifeline, nearly choking him in the process.

"Sarcophagus," he mumbled. Jack shifted her around so he could sit on the cot beside her. As he settled back, she pulled him in closer, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Easy, Carter. I'm here." He stroked her hair gently, offering what comfort he could. When she pulled back an eternity later, he was surprised to see she hadn't been crying. He gave her a small, warm smile. "Feel better?"

"I can't believe you're really here!" Sam swallowed hard, her throat burning from choking back so many emotions.

"How long have you been here?" He still had his arms wrapped around her, and she hadn't unwound her arms from his neck yet, either.

"Here in this prison? About a week, I think. Here on this planet… closer to two." Sam stared into Jack's eyes for the longest time, her expression slowly softening. "You're alive!" Her voice was scarcely above a whisper now, and her mouth was so close to his, he could feel her breath mingling with his. It was a heady combination, fogging his mind, making it difficult, if not outright impossible, to think straight. Then, before he could manage another thought, she committed that final, single act that sent them both tumbling headfirst over the point of no return. She kissed him.

Not once did he think of pulling away. The idea that it was wrong never crossed his mind. Only one thought raced through his brain, over and over like a mantra. _She tastes like heaven…_Her lips grazed across his softly, her tongue flicking out to taste his lips. It was a slow kiss, more gentle than a light spring shower, but underneath simmered a passion barely held at the reins. It was a kiss that left no doubts, a kiss free of reservations and hesitations.

Suddenly, without warning, Jack was jerked out of the embrace.

"Sir!" Sam called out in sheer terror.

Jack looked up to see to large guards holding his arms.

"Come. The Grand Marshall wishes to conduct your interrogation personally." Without another word, Jack was unceremoniously hauled out of the cell. Sam collapsed back down onto the cot, desperately afraid she wouldn't see him again.

Some hours later, the cell opened again, and Jack was tossed in, left to collapse in a heap on the floor. The opening sealed shut without so much as a grunt from the guards. Sam ran to Jack's side. She rolled him over and checked his pulse. She let out a small sigh of relief that it beat strong and steady beneath her fingertips. For a long time, she simply sat on the floor holding him, cradling his head in her lap.

Jack came to slowly, his memory fuzzy at best. The last thing he could clearly recall was…kissing Carter. He mumbled something unintelligible over the memory, alerting Sam to his growing coherence.

"Sir?" She raked a hand through his hair. A low murmur of appreciation escaped his lips. "Take it slow, Sir. I have a pretty good idea what they put you through, and it's going to take some time for the effects to subside."

He tried to sit up, in spite of her protests, but he quickly appreciated the wisdom of her advice as his head started spinning out of control. He dropped his head back into her surprisingly comfortable lap.

"What the hell did they do to me?"

"I don't know, exactly. But I'm pretty certain they used some powerful drugs during their…interrogation process." She resumed her comforting strokes across his scalp. After a brief internal debate, he decided that the best course of action would be to lay back and enjoy, such as he could through the blinding headache that was ensuing. Eventually, it subsided enough that Jack braved another attempt to sit up. The pounding started getting louder again as he rose, but once he was fully upright, it settled back to its former dull roar.

Sam moved to his side and slipped an arm around his ribcage. He half crawled, and was half-dragged across the floor to the side of the small cot. Slow, and none-too-steady herself, Sam hoisted Jack up onto the thin mattress. He fell back, exhausted from the effort. He kept his arm around Sam, though, and wordlessly urged her to join him. With no hint of protest, Sam gently lowered herself onto the cot, stretching her body out alongside his.

She rested her head on his chest; the cot was so narrow, the only way for her to fit was to lie partially on top of Jack. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed, melting into his warm, protective embrace. She felt as much as heard his heart beating strong and steady beneath her ear. She let the steady rhythm carry her away, her mind drifting further and further from the reality of the dark prison cell.

He's alive!

He was dead, undeniably, hopelessly dead, and yet, here he was, alive! When he died, she had shattered inside, her heart and soul battered into splintered fragments. His death ripped through her, tore her very mind apart. Grief consumed her, devoured her whole, and left an empty, broken shell in its wake. She remembered those days only as a foggy, gray blur.

She was haunted by guilt, shame, and regret; guilty of letting him die, of not protecting him, ashamed of not saving him, regret for withholding her heart from him. She had failed, and her failure cost Jack O'Neill his life. The cost to herself was her very own soul. A part of her died with him. She had no idea how to live without him, without that part of herself that he took with him. On and on, her mind spiraled away, a plague of tumultuous emotions. She allowed no release; no more tears were shed after that first hour she learned of his passing. She simply retreated into herself, locking everything tighter and tighter in a dark corner of her mind.

Until one day… the very day of the attack and her subsequent capture, she inexplicably snapped out of it. Major Carter was back in control, for a brief moment. She remembered feeling strong, in control, and a persistent voice in her head, which sounded suspiciously like Jack O'Neill, telling her everything would be okay.

Then all hell broke loose, the world collapsed around her, and she'd awoken a lonely captive in a dark, windowless, door-less prison cell. Her fighting spirit only held out until that first interrogation session the day following her capture. After that, she gave up hope, and began a slow spiral into the very deepest pits of despair. There would be no chances for escape, no rescue would find her, and her team, her entire team was gone… lost… dead.

When the soft touch of a warm hand caressing her neck had awakened her, she had thought she was dreaming. Seeing him crouched beside her, she panicked. For a horrifying moment, she was certain she had begun hallucinating. She reached out to him, only believing he was real when she made physical contact. She clung to him like a lifeline, desperate and needy. How close he had held her! How warm and real and very much alive he felt!

She was completely amazed and overwhelmed by the relief that coursed through her as the reality of his presence slowly penetrated her weary mind. They had been given another reprieve, another miracle. He had somehow cheated death again. And once more, they had another chance to change things between them. Sam had spent days believing that chance was lost forever; she had never been so glad to be wrong. She decided then and there, she couldn't let one more moment pass without making sure he knew exactly where her heart lay. She swallowed her pride, choked back her pounding heart, and took action.

Man, oh man, what action it had been! A kiss to end all kisses, the all-too-brief contact had been everything she had dreamed of and more. She could still feel his mouth on hers, and as her tongue darted out to lick her own lips, she swore she could still taste him. She released a sigh of contentment as she nuzzled a little deeper into the crook of his neck. Jack's arms tightened around her in response.

"I'd give a penny, but I'm a little short right now."

Sam chuckled softly, her breath tickling his throat. "Just… thinking. In other circumstances, this would be rather… nice."

"Yeah, well… we really should do something about the décor in here."

Sam giggled, wiggling a little next to him. "Let's start with a bigger bed."

"I like the way you think, Carter." She shifted her leg again, and he groaned. "Umm... sorry, it's not my side-arm this time…"

Sam froze for half a heartbeat before she hitched her leg slightly higher.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?"

"Not at all, sir."

Jack shifted, rolling to his side to face Sam. "We're gonna get out of here."

Sam frowned, looking to the blank wall that occasionally became a doorway. "Do you really think that's possible?"

"When I first came to in that sarcophagus, there was someone there… Said his name was Etep, said he was going to help us escape."

"You believe him?"

"Not sure. But I think it's reason enough to keep our eyes an ears open for an opportunity. First chance we get, we're getting the hell out of here."

"And when we get out of here?"

"We get to the gate and go home."

"Not much of a plan, sir."

"That's all I've got for now."

Sam was quiet for a moment, summoning up her courage before she asked in a soft voice, "What about after we get home?"

Jack regarded her with a pensive expression. He reached up to brush a stray lock of hair off her brow. "What about it?"

Sam looked away, as she was suddenly afraid to meet his eyes. "I don't know if I can go back… to the way things were before." She paused, swallowed hard. "Before you… died. I don't think I want to."

Jack's hand trailed down to hers, their fingers intertwining in a tentative embrace. "Things have been… building up for a while, haven't they?"

"Over seven years." She finally braved eye contact once again. Her face was set, resolute. "Seven years of being the good soldier, following the rules, doing the 'right thing'. I mean—we've saved the world, and several others, too, how many times now? Don't we deserve a shot at some happiness?"

Jack smiled. "You'd think, wouldn't you?" He pulled her back into his arms as he lay back down on the tiny cot.

Sam propped her head up on one arm and looked down at Jack. "I don't want to waste anymore time on a 'someday-maybe'. I'm sorry it took you being dead for me to get it through my thick skull, but… I know, without a doubt, that I need you in my life, Jack. I'm lost without you." She dipped her head down and captured his lips in a sweet, gentle kiss before settling back down in his arms. She rested her head on his chest once again, and let the steady beating of his heart lull her to sleep.


	4. Out of the Frying Pan

Chapter Three

Out of the Frying Pan

Hours passed by in a timeless blur. With no indication of day or night, life was simply defined by periods of consciousness and unconsciousness. Meals came at odd, irregular intervals from uncommunicative guards who were seen so briefly it was futile to even attempt questioning them.

Jack's recovery from the interrogation was slow at best, and his periods of rest seemed to stretch on into infinity. Sam, on the other hand, had reached the 'back to normal' stage shortly after Jack was returned to her. Amazing what a boost to one's morale can do for one's health, she mused. While Jack rested, Sam thought. Contemplated. Exercised. Meditated. Exercised some more. Even tried a little prayer. Still, no opportunity for escape manifested. This mysterious Etep that Jack had mentioned had yet to show any indication of assisting them; in fact, Sam had yet to meet him.

As time dragged on, her mind inevitably wandered. She spent a good long while pondering the fate of her other teammates. Chaela had told her that the gate had been activated once while the battle for its control waged on. There was a chance, a small chance, that it could have been Daniel and Teal'c escaping. If they made it home, they would have told General Hammond… what? That they saw Jack go down then saw her going back to his aid, and then, the explosion. God, they must believe us dead, she realized in horror. If they think we're dead, the chances of rescue are… not good. She swore out loud.

"What's wrong?"

Jack's voice startled her out of her reverie, and she turned to face him. There was fear in her eyes, the tendrils of despair etched in the corners of her mouth. "They probably think we're dead… there's not going to be any rescue, is there?"

Jack sat up, his movement slow and cautious. He nodded towards the empty space beside him on the cot. Tentative and surprisingly nervous, Sam crossed to him and sat down. He turned to face her, and she moved likewise. Jack smiled, his eyes full of compassion, as his hand moved to cup her neck. "You know why they revived me?" Sam shook her head. "This 'Grand Marshall' is trying to negotiate with Earth. Thinks Hammond will hand over some weapons in trade for us."

Sam blinked, a small gasp of surprise escaping her lips. "Really?"

"Well, that's what Etep told me. If it's true, Hammond knows we're out here. He's probably already sent word out to the Tok'ra, the Asgard, and every other race we know with a capable ship. It's just a matter of time before we get busted out, beamed out, or otherwise removed from this little hellhole."

She moved back, and Jack allowed his hands to drop back into his lap. "We've been here so long… don't you think that we'd have been out of here by now if it was that easy?" She was afraid to hope. For so long, the certainty of her fate had been the only constant; now, she found it difficult to let go for something as fickle and capricious as hope.

He reached out to her again. "Hey, we've been in tougher jams than this!" He let one hand drop onto her folded hands resting across her lap.

Sam eyed him skeptically. "Such as…?"

Jack's brow furrowed as he dug through his mental files, the lines grooving his face sinking deeper as his concentration increased. Suddenly, his brow arched up, his whole head snapped up and he locked eyes with her. "Nirrti's genetic experiment." Sam winced. Jack continued in a gentler voice. "Getting stuck in a mother ship on the bottom of the ocean. Or lost in Antarctica. Jolinar. Kanan. Or how 'bout that time those rogue-NID guys took you to experiment on your ex-symbiote-hosting body."

Sam's eyes clouded in memory. "So many times we've cheated death. How much longer could our luck really hold out, Sir?"

Jack tipped his head to one side and regarded her with a soft expression. He gave her hands a gentle tug and murmured softly, "Come here." As she leaned into his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She buried her face in against his neck and wrapped her arms just as tightly around him. His mouth was so close to her ear, his soft, warm breath tickled the delicate hairs inside. He spoke again in such a hushed voice that only the slightest vibrations of sound escaped his lips to float down to her eardrums. "The night I sat beside your lifeless body after zatting you. Twice. When that… thing stuck you into that computer…thing it built."

Sam pulled back to look into Jack's eyes. She said nothing as she watched a kaleidoscope of emotions dancing behind his steady gaze. Regret, guilt, shame, even a touch of self-loathing, along with a thousand other things she couldn't quite name, flickered past in the span of a heartbeat. A deep, dry ache settled in the back of her throat as she blinked hard to keep tears from forming. When at last she spoke, it was with a voice hoarse with unspent emotion. "We were never the same after that… we never talked about it… we just…retreated. Hid behind the walls of duty… regulation."

"Seemed a safe bet. All things considered."

"What?" Sam's eyes grew wide, her mouth hanging slightly open.

Jack shrugged, only slightly uncomfortable with the direction their conversation was taking. "You know… following the rules, doing the 'right' thing… Kept us close… but not too close."

"Why?"

This time Jack was the one taken aback. "Why… what?"

"Why did we keep sacrificing… this? What I mean is… I know our jobs are important, to us, to the world… And I know that there's the risk of… of feelings getting in the way, especially in the heat of battle, when we most need to be objective…. And all those other nice logical reasons the whole set of frat regs exists… but… I think if we really…. If we wanted to make it work, we could find a way. Besides, it's not like burying and suppressing all those—" she swallowed hard before continuing, "—feelings… have made them go away. If anything, they've only grown stronger and deeper during seven years of working side by side through one extreme life and death situation after the next. I would even dare say that those very feelings, the close bonds we've forged have been the very saving grace of our missions on more than a few occasions. So… why did we continue to keep each other at arms length?"

Jack was slow to answer; his eyes revealed a myriad of conflicting emotions as her gave serious consideration to her query. "I think… maybe you're the one who should be answering that."

Sam was surprised, to say the least. "Me?" She asked with eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Samantha…" The way he spoke her name sent shivers down her spine, his voice low and soft and sexy as he drawled out her name.

"You know, it's not like I haven't thought about it. I've asked myself the same question for… well, for almost four years, to be honest. And…"

"And…?" Jack prompted.

"And… I think… it's simply… fear. It scares the hell out of me. I mean, everything I already feel for you is just so… big, so much **more** than I know is appropriate, more than I've ever felt for anyone… and that's with me fighting to keep everything at bay, so what's it going to be like if I just… let go?" Sam laughed into Jack's chest. "That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"Makes perfect sense." He ran his long fingers through her hair, taking a moment to enjoy the simple sensations of her soft tresses sliding along his skin. "Guess seven years of listening to Carter-babble is finally paying off."

"You call that listening?"

"Hey, now!" Jack pulled her head back by the hair he'd just been caressing. "A little respect for your commanding officer," he chided with a smile.

Sam's expression turned wistful. "And then there's that… If we do get out of here--"

"When."

"When we get out of here, we still have to go back to that. Rank. Regulation. Duty. How… how do we do that? How can we do what we do when such powerful emotions get involved?"

"That's a good question." Jack regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "I think all we can do is burn that bridge when we cross it. You said it yourself; we've already been doing this for years. Do you think having things out in the open is going to be any more difficult than fighting and suppressing everything has been?"

Sam reached up and touched his brow, smoothing the lines of worry and stress. "Probably not. And… we won't be alone. Whatever happens… we can deal with it… together." She pressed a soft kiss on him. "It's been hard for you?" Her voice held a tinge of wonder.

"What? You think it's been easy having the hots for my second in command? Knowing its patently obvious to the entire galaxy? Not that anyone can blame me… Hell, at least half the galaxy has the hots for my second in command. I'm really considered to be a fairly lucky man—Mmmphhh…" Sam abruptly silenced him with a firm kiss. After a long moment, she pulled away with a rather satisfied grin. "Very lucky man," Jack concluded.

The first blast knocked them out of the cot and sent them tumbling across the small cell. The cot also flew across the cell and landed, inverted, on top of them, pinning them to the floor as the second shock wave ripped through. A slight groan was the only warning before the ceiling began to crumble and collapse.

Still pinned between the mattress and the hard ground, Jack rolled over Sam to help shield her as huge chunks of the ceiling showered down on them. The weight was incredible, crushing them together like a grilled cheese sandwich. It was growing harder to breathe with every passing moment. Unable to hold himself up under the mass of rock, he sunk down onto Sam, burying his head in the crook of her neck. The pressure forced the air out of Sam's lungs; he felt her warm breath whoosh past his ear. He tried in vain to relieve some of the pressure, but the weight was too much.

"Can't….breathe…" Her weak voice was the last thing he heard before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Sam realized Jack had passed out, and she felt herself fading fast. Summoning up every bit of strength she had, she gave an almighty heave against the mattress with all four extremities. The cot frame shifted just slightly, and with as great a roar as they had crashed down with in the first place, the pile of rubble cascaded away from the heap. It was enough for Sam to relieve the terrible pressure keeping the air from her lungs. She gulped in air and lifted Jack's head to free his airways. After several minutes, Sam gave another shove against the mattress. Most of the remaining rubble tumbled off, and she was able to kick the cot off of them entirely.

She then gave Jack a gentle push and he rolled off of her to lean against the mattress beside them. She checked his pulse, confirming his heart still beat steady and strong. Only then did she allow herself a sigh of relief. For a long moment she lay there, her hand resting against Jack's neck as several smaller explosions continued to sound off throughout the devastated facility. After several minutes, Jack's eyes started fluttering open.

"Sir?" Her hand still cupped his neck, her thumb absently stroking the soft skin just below his ear.

"Carter? What the hell happened?"

"Explosion, sir. The ceiling collapsed on top of us. Fortunately, the cot tumbled over and shielded us from the worst. Were you hit?"

"No… don't think so." Jack took a mental inventory and confirmed all eyes, legs, arms, hands, feet, and various other body parts seemed to be in working order. "Just that whole lack of oxygen thing. Tends to get to me after a while." He lifted his head cautiously, just enough to peer beyond the pile of rubble. "I'm guessing maybe this is our opportunity to get the hell out of here?"

"Talk about a convenient distraction. Even gave us a way out. We're lucky it didn't kill us!" Sam sat up slowly, keeping a wary eye out for the guards, though there were no signs of life in their immediate vicinity. Or what little immediate vicinity they could see through the thick dust and debris the explosions left in their wake.

Jack rose to his feet first, his eyes ceaselessly scanning and every nerve on the alert. He offered his hand to Sam; she clasped his wrist and levered herself up to her feet. She, too, was on high alert, taking in every detail of their surroundings. They heard the approaching footsteps simultaneously and dropped back down behind the shield of the overturned cot.

"Colonel O'Neill? Major Carter? Are you unharmed?"

The voice was slightly familiar to Jack, so he cautiously poked his head up over the cot and spotted Etep standing in the midst of the rubble in what had been a solid wall before the blast.

"You! Did you do this?" The Colonel demanded.

"Come, we haven't much time. I will explain everything when we are free of this place." The Colonel's stare remained skeptical. The alien's hair rose on high on his head, and a low growl rumbled from somewhere deep in his chest. He spoke again in a voice that broke no room for argument. "Please, hurry! If you want to escape with your lives, the time is NOW!"

Colonel O'Neill nodded down to his second in command and she rose slowly. As they made their way across the rubble, her now tattered gown kept catching on the rubble. With a small growl of frustration, she reached down and tore off half the skirt, leaving her legs unencumbered from the knees down. As she turned back to follow her commander, she caught a small smile of appreciation gracing his face before he turned away.

They made their way through the devastated facility with painstaking caution. Every few steps, more debris rained down all around them as smaller distant blasts continued to roar through the structure. Every now and then one was strong enough to shake the unstable flooring beneath them, and more than once, Jack and Sam found themselves clinging to one another in desperate, often feeble attempts to keep on their feet.

The trio found themselves stumbling through a large chamber just as a powerful blast knocked them to the ground. Windows around the high perimeter of the room shattered, sharp and jagged shards of glass rained down in the mix of rock and dust as the walls began to crumble.

"Sir!" Sam called out, and Jack belatedly realized she had fallen back just beyond the entrance of the room; he'd plundered on unaware. Sam lifted a leg and pointed to her bare foot, blood seeping out of a jagged wound along the arch. He ran back to her as quickly as he could, blood rushing in his ears drowning out the roar of the collapsing building. He swallowed hard against the irrational wave of panic that bubbled up in his throat.

"How bad is it?" Jack grabbed a section of her torn skirt and ripped it free. The wound wasn't gushing, and the flow wasn't to heavy. Jack let out a breath of relief.

"Bad…" She winced as he tied the makeshift bandage around the wound. "Muscle damage. I don't think I can walk on it, sir, never mind climbing through the rubble… You should go—"

"Not gonna leave you behind, Major. Don't even think it!" He scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder into a fireman's carry. He turned to find their "guide" waiting where Jack had left him to come back for Sam. Jack scrambled as quickly as he could manage between the weight of his lovely second on his shoulders and the none-too-steady ground beneath his feet. Just as he reached Etep, another powerful blast knocked them all off their feet into a wild jumble of arms and legs.

Apparently Etep was the first to recover, as Jack heard him ordering them to hurry. Jack, however, couldn't quite summon the willpower to hurry for a long, breathless moment, as his face was buried in Sam's full cleavage. Then he realized that something was keeping his head there. He reached up, then realized up was down, and what was holding him there was gravity, as his fingers hit the debris beneath his head. Then Sam managed to drag herself up off of him, and Jack heaved in a hearty gulp of air.

"Hurry! We only have another level to pass!" Etep shouted as he lifted Sam off the ground. Jack picked himself up and followed Etep out of the remains of the hall. They were running now, through another seemingly endless tunnel that wasn't yet affected by the blasts.

They reached an opening and Etep passed Sam back to Jack. He rushed to a control panel at the far end of the room. The chamber appeared to be some sort of command station. A variety of technical stations, computer-like consoles and other alien technology filled the room, leaving only narrow walk ways around the perimeter.

Jack shifted Sam in his arms as she wound hers around his neck. Jack scanned the room, keeping one eye on the corridor entrance. It seemed odd to his military sense that no one had followed them, nor had anyone appeared to stop them. In fact, except for their rescuer, they hadn't seen another living soul.

"Come. We will transport out to the rendezvous coordinates from here." Etep pointed to a small hexagon pad beside the controls. Jack regarded the alien with a wary eye as he stepped onto the pad. Etep's hands moved across the panel one more time before he stepped onto the pad close behind Jack. Jack heard a loud hum, but then just as the world around them began to fade out, one last violent blast ripped through them.


	5. You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth

Chapter Four

You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth

The blast continued to rip through them as they materialized into a dull room that seemed to house the transport device and little else. Sam had a particularly peculiar perspective hoisted across Jack's shoulders as she was. She surveyed the room with the cool calculating gaze her military mind had been trained for.

Etep was the first to step away from the transport pad, with Jack closely following his lead. "Come," their rescuer harkened, motioning Jack through a narrow doorway at the far end of the room. Still carrying Sam, it was an awkward fit, but shortly they were walking through an equally dull corridor. No visible lights illuminated the walkway, but there was a cool draft flowing through, and it seemed as if they were underground, Jack mused.

Every sense was still on the alert as they plodded endlessly through the narrow passage way. Either these people are unusually skinny or no concept of personal space, but either way, walking through here was enough to send shivers of claustrophobia coursing through Sam's blood.

Her injured foot kept rubbing along the walls, and eventually she couldn't hold back the yelp when Jack missed a step beneath her and came to a sudden stop.

"In here. The medic will be able to mend her injuries. Afterward, we will talk. I'm sure you have many questions, as do we." Etep guided Jack into a room which was empty save a simple white table. Jack gently laid Sam down, and then began examining her wound. She had a deep gash running right through the arch of her foot, and it was still bleeding profusely. He knew she was in danger of losing too much blood, but before he could do anything, a young woman swept into the room from another door, one that hadn't been there when they first walked in, Jack noted.

The woman walked straight to Sam. "I am here to help," she said softly. Jack looked over to Sam, only moving aside at Sam's nod. The woman, as alien to Jack as Etep but with bright red hair, placed her hands over Sam's injury. A soft purplish glow began to emanate between her hands and Sam's foot; it spread throughout her leg in moments. The woman lifted her hands, the glow fading as fast as it began. There was no sign of injury remaining.

"That's amazing… how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I have been blessed with the Healing Power," she replied, her voice still hushed. "I simply draw on the body's natural healing power and accelerate the process."

"Thank you," Sam told her. She flexed her foot, testing it. She felt no pain, but a little bit of dizziness still haunted her.

"It will take some time for you to restore your blood volume to normal, perhaps a day or two." The woman stepped back and turned to Jack. "You may take rest here until your friend is well."

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Jack queried.

"This is an underground base. One of the last remaining," Etep told him. "I had been working in the prison under guise as a slave to the Zigarans. We had plans to destroy the facility in place for months before your arrival."

"Hope we didn't mess up your plans too much," Jack told him.

"You were fortunate that we were able to include your rescue. It is my understanding that Goa'uld slavery is most unpleasant." Etep eyed Jack closely. "My superiors believe you could be of strategic value. They wish to consult your… expertise." Etep actually winced at the word.

"You don't trust us." It wasn't quite an accusation that came from Sam.

"You have not earned trust. Yet. You will have your chance to prove yourselves."

The woman, still unidentified to Jack, stepped over to Etep and placed a hand on his arm. "You must forgive Etep; we have had… negative experiences dealing with most of the people to come through the Portal. To be honest, I don't know why the General insists on speaking with you, but he gave orders to have you brought to him as soon as you are able. Have you sustained any injuries that need attending?"

"I'm fine." Jack crossed back to Sam's side. "You okay?"

"A bit light-headed, but otherwise… fine. You go. I'll be in safe hands with Chaela."

"Chaela?"

Sam nodded over towards the woman. "She was the one who nursed me to health the first time… though I don't recall her doing that glowy thing."

"Glowy? Is that a technical term, Major?" She rewarded him with a small smile. "I'll be back soon. You just take it easy. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

Jack turned back to Etep. "Take me to your leader," he said with a smirk. He heard a soft snort from Sam behind him. He suppressed a grin and followed a scowling Etep out of the room.

Chaela returned to Sam's side. "Come with me, Major Samantha Carter. I will take you to a more comfortable room."

"You can call me Sam," she told Chaela as she began to rise from the table. Another wave of dizziness passed through her and she'd have lost her balance if not for the alien woman's assistance. "Thanks…"

"I will assist you to the room. Then you will rest."

"Yeah. Sure. You betcha… rest." Sam allowed herself to be led from the room through the unseen door Chaela had originally entered from.

Jack followed Etep back out to the corridor through which they came in. Etep's steps were far more brisk now than when Jack had been saddled with Sam across his shoulders. In fact, Jack practically had to jog to keep up with Etep's brisk pace.

"You in a hurry?"

"We're already late for the meeting. Can you not keep up?" The cat-like alien was nearly growling at him.

"Hey, I can keep up fine. Just wanted to know what the rush was… So how long are you gonna keep this fearsome warrior act up? And more importantly, is this what I can expect from your General?"

Etep stopped abruptly and Jack nearly collided into him. "Until you earn our trust, yes. This is exactly what you can expect from the General." As abruptly as he stopped, Etep turned and resumed his brisk stride down the seemingly endless corridor. Jack estimated the distance they'd walked at around fifty meters when Etep stopped short once more. He waved a hand in front of the wall to their right and a doorway formed. Etep motioned Jack in ahead of him.

There was a faction of uniformed aliens grouped around an oblong table; on the other end stood a handful of aliens in some sort of formal robes. They were engaged in heated discussion as Jack and Etep entered the room.

"Gentlemen, the Astronomer said one week. To engage them sooner would be worse than folly, it would be suicide!" This came from what appeared to be the lead un-uniformed figure. Another apparent leader from the other side of the table slammed his hand down.

"One week! Our forces are already faltering. To wait too long will deplete morale altogether." The green haired alien raked a hand over his face. "Tell me again the good of waiting."

"Altaris is fully retrograde one week from tonight," a robed woman said. "They will be at their most vulnerable, and it represents our greatest opportunity to return the Portal to our control."

It was at that point that one of the uniformed figures recognized the intrusion and motioned Etep and Jack to the table. "Gentlemen… our guest has arrived," he announced. At once the room hushed as the entire group of aliens turned to study Jack. Jack shifted his weight, slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many foreign eyes.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, at your service," Jack said by way of introduction. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. I am General Codrum," said the lead uniform. The General extended a hand out toward Jack. "It is our hope that you and your companion will be able to reverse the situation that you created when you came through the Portal."

"Uhh… yeah, sorry about that." Jack had the good sense to look sincerely apologetic. "We did call first, you know."

General Codrum frowned. "Nevertheless, we could utilize your expertise in this battle. Your fighting at the Portal was most impressive."

"We'd be happy to help you," Jack said coolly," as long as you can help us get back through the… Portal once you've got control again."

"It is our full intent to return you to your home." The General paused for a moment before continuing. "It is also our hope that we could create an exchange with another advanced civilization such as your own obviously is."

"You guys think we're advanced?" Jack asked incredulously.

"At least as advanced as we are and more so than most civilizations we have encountered," the General replied. "We have struggled against the Zigaran uprising for decades. They are willing to steal any technology they can get their hands on, they will bargain with any devil to acquire weaponry. In short, they are ruthless and evil."

Jack eyed the General with due caution. "Well, I can say I'm not too fond of their interrogation methods, but that's about all I know of your enemy. Besides the fact that they've got themselves some big honkin' guns out there. Even if Carter and I were armed with our best stuff, we'd have a hard time competing with those. How do you plan to get through that?"

"The rearward side of the Portal is not nearly so heavily guarded as the front side. We will position the best of our forces at that end." The General pressed a small button and an illuminated map appeared in the center of the table. He pointed to a small circular shape that Jack supposed represent the Stargate. "Meanwhile, a small contingent will need to penetrate the front lines and disable the security generator. That is where we want you. It is our understanding that you are familiar with Goa'uld technology?"

"A bit. Carter's the real expert," Jack responded. "What do you have in the way of explosives?"

"Etep will familiarize you with our equipment. I believe we have a sufficient arsenal for your expedition."

Jack eyed the General for a moment, assessing his position. At last he spoke, a slight twitch of suspicion flickering through his eyes. "You certainly seem to know a lot about us. And you seem a lot more trusting than I would expect from strangers like us."

"We saw all we needed during the battle against the Zigaran forces when you arrived. You were quick to assess the situation and assist us in trying to protect the Portal despite our limited prior contact. We are grateful to you for that. It is our desire to see you returned to your home, safe from this conflict. Perhaps after we manage to put down the Zigaran uprising once and for all we can then establish regular contact and trade. Until such time, however, it is obvious that our world is in far too much upheaval to welcome outsiders. It is for your own safety, you understand."

"Understand and appreciate, sir." Jack looked around the room one more time, finally satisfied enough that these people were earnest in their desire to help—and be helped. "Consider me at your service, General."

It took a fair amount of time for Etep to take Jack through the entire arsenal of the Noggraans, and by the time they were done, Jack was more than a little anxious to get back to check on Sam. This trip through the endless corridors however, Etep seemed determined to take his sweet time. Jack was mentally gnashing his teeth by the time they finally slowed to a stop before another invisible doorway. A wave of the alien's hand and the opening appeared. Jack stepped inside to find Sam sleeping comfortably on a large bed inside a simple, softly lit room.

"I'll leave you to rest now. I will return in a few hours for both of you. The Generals wish to consult you further on the strategic advance against the Zigarans." Etep was shaking his head as if in disbelief as he stepped out of the room and sealed the doorway.

Jack walked across the room to the bed, gently placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You awake, Carter?" Sam rolled over, bleary eyes blinking at Jack as she sat up. Jack sat down beside her on the bed. "We've got a few hours before we'll be called in."

"Called in where?"

"There's a General here by the name Codrum that wants our help. We'll be part of a small team going in the front to disable a Goa'uld shield generator. You gonna be up to the task?"

Sam stretched out a bit, yawning as she did. "I think so. The rest helped. I'm feeling much better now." She paused to take a good look at Jack. "You look like hell. You haven't gotten any rest since we got busted out, have you?" she asked with concern.

"No… maybe I'll just lay down for a bit…" Jack had to stop as a yawn took over use of his mouth. He covered it with the back of his hand. "Yeah, just a few minutes." Jack leaned back, pulling his feet up on the bed. Sam sat staring at him for a long, quiet moment before leaning back next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hope you don't mind if I join you…" she murmured.

Jack shifted his arm to pull her in closer. "Not a bit…" His voice was soft and low, and she could feel his breath tickling her ear. "We'll just rest a bit… before saving the world again… then we can go home…" His words were starting to slur a bit as he drifted slowly towards unconsciousness.

"Home… that sounds good," Sam replied, her voice soft. "Then what?"

"Then what?" he repeated. "Then… we can work on figuring this out." He squeezed her impossibly closer to emphasize his words.

"Sounds good," she said again. She let her body relax into his embrace, her eyes drifting shut. His arms felt good around her, solid and warm and real, and it was just the comfort she needed after all that had happened in the past couple of weeks since they got stuck on this planet. Still more tired than either would admit, it was only a few minutes before both were fast asleep.


	6. All Revved Up With No Place to Go

Chapter Five

All Revved Up With No Place To Go

* * *

Sam awoke to find herself rather firmly embraced in Jack's arms. She tried to extricate herself gently so as not to wake him, but the moment she moved, his arms tightened around her, effectively pinning her against his side. 

"Comfortable," he muttered.

Sam loosened his arm around her waist and sat up. "Too comfortable, sir," she replied. She cautiously scooted over, creating a small but effective bit of space between them.

Jack opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment. "Back to towing the line already, Major?"

Sam eyed him with a touch of wariness. This was uncharted territory and she wasn't sure how to proceed, but she knew that she had to be careful. This was too important to screw up with the wrong words.

"I think that's best, don't you, Sir? At least until we get home… then we can… figure this out, as you said." She turned away, suddenly afraid to face him.

Jack sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face. "I suppose you're right. I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. You usually are." He paused, a small smile lighting his eyes. He reached out a hand to Sam's shoulder. She turned to face him again, relief spreading across her features. "Carter, I promise you'll never be subjected to my unwelcome advances."

At that, she smiled. "I never said that your advances aren't welcome… just the timing, Sir."

"Ah, yes. The timing. Well, I promise to work on my timing then. Good enough for you?"

"Works for me," she replied, the smile filling her eyes and lighting up her face with more brilliance than the low lighting of their room could ever provide. "But since we're on the subject… you should know I really liked waking up in your arms…"

"Yeah… could get used to that a little too easy, I think." Jack grinned at her, a shameless tooth-baring grin.

"We really just fit… perfectly. Not that I should be surprised… we already fit perfectly in so many ways." She graced him with a small smile, one that lit her eyes to a brilliant shade of crystalline blue.

"So… report time." Jack knew he had to switch subjects quick before he got lost in the sparkle of her eyes. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, slowly stretching out as he did so. "Etep gave me a run down of the events leading to the prison bust. First question I have is how sure are we that Daniel and Teal'c made it home?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Chaela told me the gate had been activated just shortly after we were hit, but they didn't know if anyone made it through."

"That's basically what Etep said. That guy really doesn't like me, for some reason." Jack's face was the picture of genuine confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand that either, Sir," she replied. I think it's just a general mistrust innate in him. Chaela has been far more open with me. She told me that they had tried to save your life, but they failed. It was just after you… died… that the Zigarans attacked that base and captured both of us. I had no idea they'd taken you though until you showed up in my cell." Sam had to pause for a moment as she remembered just how she had greeted his return. She had the good grace to blush slightly at the memory.

Jack just let a small, knowing smile play at the corners of his mouth before he spoke. "That meshes with what Etep said… so I guess regardless of his personal feelings, he and Chaela, and these General's as well, are indeed all playing the same side of the fence. I guess the next question is, how much can we trust them?"

"They pulled us out of that prison. By their report, they saved us from likely Goa'uld enslavement. I think they've earned as much a chance to earn our trust as we have theirs."

Jack mulled this for a moment. "You're probably right." He eyed her with a slight waggle of his brows. "So we've got, what, a week?"

Sam physically pulled back from him just the slightest. "What do you have in mind, Sir?" she asked.

Jack was having a harder time containing his smile, his eyes glinting in the soft light. "Well, first thing we'll need to do is get you familiar with the equipment and technology here. They seem to be pretty close to us, overall, but they've got some things that we haven't quite dreamed up yet." As much as he loved making her squirm, he watched with a touch of satisfaction as Sam relaxed back into her soldier mask. "They've got enough toys to keep you busy for quite a while, and I'll recommend to Hammond establishing trade once they've secured the gate from both the Zigarans and the Goa'uld."

At that moment, the wall opened, and Chaela walked in through the doorway. "I've come to take you to eat. Our Astronomer and General Codrum would like you to join them for the evening meal."

Sam walked over to her. "I don't suppose you'd have a change of clothes for us?" Her once lovely gown had been rather thoroughly destroyed in their escape and what remained was barely decent. Jack may have escaped relatively unscathed, but a for a formal dinner he should be clean at least.

"Certainly. Wait here a moment." Chaela disappeared out the doorway only to return almost instantly, her arm draped with clothing. She passed it to Sam, who exchanged glances with Jack.

With no time for modesty, Sam quickly discarded her rags and picked up the top garment from the stack Chaela handed her. It appeared to be a tunic, of a sort, pale and almost colorless, and Sam slipped it over her head. She grabbed the other garment, a matching set of trousers, and slipped them on. She tossed the rag-dress on the bed and waited for Jack, who wasn't nearly as quick to change his suit.

Jack graced her with a small smile as he finished dressing. "I'd offer you my arm, Major, but.. uh…" Jack gestured at the close quarters. He turned back to their host. "Are all your people really skinny or what?"

Chaela laughed softly. "I suppose you could say that. We are, on average, exceptionally thin people. And not nearly as tall as you, Colonel Jack O'Neill." Chaela, nearly a full foot shorter than O'Neill, began leading them down the narrow corridor.

They walked a short distance before turning into a large, open room. A round table sat in the center of the room, and it was laden with all the trimmings of a feast. General Codrum stood up when they entered.

"Welcome," he greeted them, gesturing them toward empty seats near him. "I wish we could do this under better circumstance, but I'm afraid this is all we can offer you now. Please, sit, enjoy the meal."

Jack let Sam sit first, then he sat beside her. They were served quickly, enough courses to fill a small army. They filled their plates and began eating quietly.

General Codrum broke the silence after a few minutes. "We offer you a belated welcome to Noggraa Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter." He raised his glass, and the others at the table followed suit. "May we form a strong alliance in days to come," he offered by way of a toast.

Jack and Sam exchanged wary glances before picking up their respective glasses to join in the toast.

"Yes, well," Jack began, "only time will tell. The food's great, but I hope you have something a little better to offer than good dining. Starting with a better explanation of this war, these Zigarans, and the role you expect us to play in your plans."

The general set his glass down before speaking. "The Zigarans are a small group of men determined to retain control of the Portal. They believe the eventual profit behind the technology accessible through the Portal is worth whatever risks necessary.

"The one advantage we have over them right now is sheer numbers. They have us outarmed and outgunned, not to mention the defensive technology. They have engaged a shield around the Portal and their entire encampment. Intelligence reports indicate the shield technology has been acquired from a Goa'uld they have been working with for the past two years."

"Any idea which snakehead we're dealing with here?"

"The name Ba'al has surfaced several times," as he spoke the name, Jack winced for a split second and Sam clenched her jaw in response. General Codrum continued. "Though we think they are currently dealing with a system lord in his service."

A man at the other end of the table sat forward and spoke for the first time. "The stars indicate that Aresan has returned," he said in a gruff voice. "Aresan serves Ba'al only as a means to an end… the end of the System Lords. The charts indicate the time is almost here for a major evolution of power. This time is heralded with the arrival of aliens, the Portal falling into the hands of the avaricious predators, the Zigarans, the lands quaking, erupting, such as we've never seen before, as this system and two neighboring systems come into perfect alignment with the Templar Star."

"I'd like to see your charts…" Sam's curiosity was piqued. "If I understand what you are suggesting, that three separate solar systems are converging into alignment with…"

"The Centre of the Holy Temple, the Templar Star," the Astrologer finished. "The alignment forms a geometrically perfect pyramid, and we will all be strongly affected by this junction of the stars and planets. This alignment occurs once every one thousand solar cycles. Its affects are never anything less than spectacular."

"How close are we to the center of this event?" Sam asked.

"Not far at all. This is our other strategic advantage… the Zigarans completely disregard the stars in their battle planning. They don't believe. We do. We see what is possible … it is all written in the stars. We let the stars guide us."

Sam smiled at the Astrologer. "Some of the people on Earth believe the same thing, that your destiny can be seen in the stars."

"Don't tell me you buy into that, Carter," Jack said with a slight smile.

Sam turned her smile on him. "I never gave it too much stock, but I must admit I usually read my daily horoscope, if only for a chuckle."

"Well, yeah, the horoscopes are fine for a laugh, but I wouldn't stake my battle plan on it." Jack turned a skeptical eye back to the General. "You actually listen to this stuff?

"Listen and follow," the general replied. "You would be wise to keep an open mind, Colonel O'Neill."

"Oh, my mind is wide open, believe me. Just ask Carter," he said, nudging her slightly with his elbow. "Go on, tell them how wide open my mind is."

"Nothing but air," Sam muttered. Out loud, she said, "He does usually keep his mind open to new experiences." She gave Jack a pointed look.

"So… How small is this 'small group' of Zigarans?"

"We've estimated their forces at around five thousand."

"On the whole planet?" Jack was mildly surprised.

"Indeed," the General replied. "As I said, a small faction. Our military forces are nearly a hundred thousand times the entirety of their forces. It is their weaponry and defense systems that we cannot compete with by standard tactics. Though they have been working with the Goa'uld alliance for two years, only a few weeks of their direct presence on the planet has been detected."

"So we're supposed to bust into this Goa'uld-enhanced facility, destroy their shields, then what?"

"Then our forces will attack at full strength. We will retake control of the Portal, capture or destroy the Zigarans, and finally return peace to our planet. So it is written in the stars," he said with finality.

Sam and Jack returned to their guest's quarters with every intention of just getting some quiet rest before the next day's activities. That was their intention, anyway. The moment she laid down beside her commanding officer, though, Sam knew just why the path to hell was laid with good intentions.

All she wanted to do was roll to her side, press her lips to his and get lost in his touch. That was what she wanted, but she had trained better than to simply give into the desires of the flesh. She schooled herself to remain motionless beside Jack.

Jack, too, was fighting his own inner battle. Never before had temptation been so great. It wasn't like they hadn't shared close quarters before… but they hadn't been so open before about all those feelings lingering just beneath the surface of their relationship.

It wasn't long before Jack started feeling restless. Unable to sleep, he finally flipped over to one side facing Sam. "Sleepy?" he asked softly.

"Not really, Sir." Sam sat up a bit, propping the pillows up behind her.

"We should go fishing when we get home," Jack said, his face very serious.

"Fishing, sir?" Sam was sure he had more than the simple sport in mind.

"You know I've got this great cabin in the wilds of Minnesota… and I've been trying to get you out there for years… Just thought… maybe now…"

"I'd love to, Sir… but…"

"Ah, no but's!" Jack placed a finger over Sam's lips in emphasis. "You'd love to, let's just leave it there for now." His voice was hushed, almost pleading.

"For now," she said softly into his fingertip. Very slowly, he pulled his hand away, reluctant to break contact. Good intentions were wearing thinner by the minute.

Sam rolled to her side, scooting away slightly as she did. She grabbed a pillow and used it as a physical barrier between them, as though the words alone wouldn't be enough. "Sir… maybe we should keep conversation limited to what's necessary to the mission…"

"That mission being… getting our butts back home." There was a mischievous twinkle lurking in Jack's dark, somber eyes. "Discussion then being how to get home… and what we do when we get there."

"You're really stretching there, Colonel," she said with all due seriousness. She was not about to let him goad her into… into what, she wasn't sure, but she was sure this wasn't the time or place to get into whatever it was she saw glinting deep in his eyes.

Jack stared at Sam for a long, quiet while, his face coolly stoic. "Major… with all due respect… what we do when we get home is every bit as important as how we get there. We've got the next week to figure out that part." Jack paused, to let his words sink in with her. "Right now… I need to know where we're going when we do get home. You've got to be ready to take this all the way. Either you're all in or you're out."

"Sir," she said slowly, "you know I am all in. All the way. For better or for worse, we're in this together." She stared at him unblinking, willing him to see the truth in her eyes.

Jack never wanted to kiss her more, but he held back. His hand ached to get lost in her hair, but he contented it with some fiddling of the bed sheets. "When we get home, I'm going to place a call to the President. We've saved the world enough times to call in the old once-in-a-lifetime-favor. We may have to make some… adjustments, professionally speaking… but one way or another, we'll make it happen."

Sam nodded, her eyes deep and somber. "If I've ever had faith in anything, it's this… it's us." She smiled for him then, a slow, warm, and glowing smile that lit up his dark heart. At that moment it was almost impossible to resist the urge to kiss her. Almost.

Jack sighed aloud, stretching his arms out before pulling them up behind his head as he laid back. "Get some rest, Major. Gonna be an early day."

"Yes, sir," she replied as she lay back, pulling one arm up over her eyes. The other she nestled beneath her head as she curled slightly toward Jack. They never touched, though, for each knew that if they did it would only be moments before they found themselves crossing the line. They'd done that enough for one mission.


	7. Objects in the Rearview Mirror May Appea

Chapter Six

Objects in the Rearview Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are

* * *

The following week passed in a flurry of activity. Every waking moment was spent preparing for the impending battle. Sam scarcely saw Jack except at night, but by that time she was too exhausted to do little more than update one another before they fell into bed and slept the sleep of the dead.

Jack busied himself with Etep, going over battle plans and strategy while Sam worked fast and furious, determined to learn everything she could about the Noggraan technology. Jack learned more than he wanted to know about the Zigarans. They were militaristic, ruthless, and by all accounts, just plain evil. The files against the leaders were thick with atrocities committed against the Noggraan people. Even in his vast experience, Jack had only a little to compare it to. He realized that he and Sam had gotten extremely lucky to escape their clutches so quickly. He winced at the thought of the torture she must have endured prior to his arrival.

The Noggraan technology proved to be rather advanced by Earth standards, and even Sam had some trouble keeping up with all the information hurled at her during her crash course into their weaponry. They had a lot of advancements, and she realized that they were going against a tough opponent indeed if the Zigarans truly had them outgunned. Most of the reports Sam had read on the intelligence against the Zigarans indicated a preponderance of Goa'uld and other alien technologies. Zats and staff weapons abounded, as did a number of other unfamiliar devices Sam was told they had acquired off-world.

As for the supplies for the mission Sam and Jack were to accompany, the usual accoutrements of SG1 were essentially accounted for, in addition to several devices and gear typical to the Noggraan standards of operation. They were well outfitted for the assignment, and Sam felt marginally more comfortable when they were entrusted with weapons of their own.

She absently grasped the zat at her side as she strode down the hallway, headed for the dining chamber. It was well past the midday meal, and she hoped there was something left out she could grab on her way to the conference chamber. There was a final briefing scheduled for the remainder of the afternoon.

Inside the dining hall, she was surprised to find Jack similarly foraging for food. There were some remains in large trays that had yet to be put away. Jack had a plate full of something as Sam approached him.

"Last chance to fill up, Sir," she commented as she grabbed a plate.

"Carter!" Jack hadn't even heard her approach; he'd been lost in thoughts of the evening's mission.

"Hi, Sir," she said as she began filling her plate. "How've you been getting along with Etep? Any better?"

"He still doesn't like me, but he's not quite so distrustful. Sort of." Jack turned and found a seat at a relatively clean table. Sam followed and sat across from him.

"Well, Chaela has been great, very helpful in fact." She took a bite of her something and was relieved to find it was quite tasty. At least their taste pallets were compatible, she mused to herself.

"Glad to hear it, Major." Jack busied himself with the task of eating for a while before he spoke again. "So, how are you doing with all the alien technology?"

"Getting the hang of it, sir. They've got a lot of stuff… I feel like I've barely scratched the surface. And they're willing to share, sir. Everything they have, all they've learned, they're willing to teach us. It's pretty remarkable, considering some of our past experience with advanced races."

"They must be pretty desperate," Jack mused between bites.

"Or faithful. I've also learned a lot about their… not exactly religion, but their spiritual faith."

"The whole following the stars mumbo jumbo?"

"Something like that," she said with a small smile. "They really believe we were destined to meet, that our races are fated to be allies, and they are determined to do everything they can to facilitate that belief."

"Well, as long as that continues to work in our favor, I don't see any reason to argue." He looked at her long and hard for a moment. "You really think these guys are worth it?"

"Worth helping overthrow another Goa'uld? Absolutely."

"Good enough for me, Major." He finished up the last of his meal then rose from his seat. Sam, too, finished and rose with her commanding officer. "Let's go get this show on the road."

"Yes, sir," she replied, and the two of them strode out of the dining hall.

The conference chamber was filled with the multi-colored Noggraans. The heads were again seated at the oblong table, with Jack and Sam seated at one end and the Generals on the other. A brightly lit hologram filled the space between. It showed the outside perimeter of the Zigaran stronghold, a scene now familiar to both the humans.

"This is a live satellite feed, our last still in orbit since the arrival of the Mothership three weeks ago," General Codrum announced. Jack took a closer look at the image projected in front of him and realized he could make out several groups of Jaffa soldiers patrolling various points around the perimeter.

The image shifted, zooming in on one quadrant. There was a strange sort of bunker there, with a patrol of a good half a dozen Jaffas. "This is the entry point for the Primary team. They will take out the main shield generator as our troupes assemble en masse on the far side of the Portal. As soon as we receive their signal, we will attack here—" the image shifted again, now reflecting the image of the Stargate and the thick forest surrounding it's far side. "—where the forces protecting the Portal are weakest. We will also assault from the air, attacking the Mothership directly with the naquedah-enhanced reactors Major Samantha Carter helped assemble this week. Without the shield, it should sustain substantial damage."

The image shifted once more, now showing the Goa'uld Mothership from above. "Meanwhile, our Secondary team will infiltrate the ranks of the Zigarans, board the Mothership and attempt to take out the Goa'uld in control. The ship will be detonated from within… many Noggraans will die in this mission." A moment of silence was observed in their honor before the General continued once more. "It is with heavy hearts we go forth tonight. Our mission is well-planned, and the stars shine in our favor. May they guide us to victory."

Similar words were murmured throughout the room, and the meeting was dismissed. The forces quickly scattered to their assigned destinations, leaving the leaders to follow in their wake. Sam and Jack stood with the Generals, then turned to find Etep and Chaela waiting for them. This was the foursome that would lead the Primary team into enemy territory. It wasn't SG1, but it would have to work.

It was dark when the team headed out of the underground bunker and made their way across the hours-long trek into enemy ground. Without warning, the ground began to quake beneath their feet, sending the entire team scrambling for balance.

"It has begun," Chaela said softly. "The quakes will continue through the night. We were expecting this, but I doubt they were."

"Let's keep moving," Colonel O'Neill called out quietly. They weren't far from the scheduled Jaffa patrol. Scant moments after they began moving O'Neill signaled for a halt when his ears picked out sounds of movement in the distance. He motioned everyone to hiding positions, and the small band scattered into the dark underbrush.

The six pack of Jaffa marched past a good distance ahead of them and Jack signaled the group to move forward. With utmost stealth, they crept through the night towards the guards.

"Let's draw them out, shall we?" Jack said just before opening fire on the troupes. They reacted immediately, firing back and running towards the team. The energy shield shimmered as they passed through. Just as the intelligence indicated, the Jaffas apparently had a device allowing them safe passage through the shield.

Two Jaffa dropped under Jack's initial barrage, and as the rest of the team began firing, the remaining Jaffa soldiers quickly dropped to the ground. The team approached a downed soldier with caution. Chaela reached him first and extracted a small device from his arm.

"This should be the device we need," she said as she walked toward the shield boundary. She held out the device as she passed through. The others followed her lead, extracting devices from the other dead Jaffas and walking through the barrier unharmed.

Jack once again took the lead, and the team resumed their stealthy trek to the back door of the generator complex. Wordlessly, the foursome approached the bunker, and Jack signaled them into position. Etep walked up to the doorway and opened a console. With the help of some Noggraan technology, he had the door open in a few moments time. They quietly stole into the facility.

"According to the schematics, the generator should be in the center of the building," Sam whispered to Jack. "It's a pretty direct path from here," she added, indicating the long hallway in front of them. Jack nodded, and they began making their way into the depths of the structure.

The hallway was lit in typical Goa'uld fashion, with the occasional torches casting irregular shadows throughout the corridor. Unlike a typical Goa'uld construction, though, these walls were plain and dull, not the glitter and golden glam of the standard Mothership. According to what they had learned, this building was an ancient one commandeered by the Zigarans and the Goa'uld.

The hallway was long and seemingly endless. No doors broke the plain walls, no windows, either. It took some time to traverse the length of the corridor, and just when they were about to think the intelligence was wrong, they found a doorway.

"It should be in here," Etep informed them. He was the one to locate the control console; with the push of a couple of buttons, the door slid open soundlessly. Jack and Sam were at either side of the doorway, weapons poised and ready. There were only a couple of Zigaran soldiers inside manning the shield generator. A couple of quick shots of the zats took them down in no time.

Sam and Chaela began placing the explosive charges around the generator while Etep and Jack kept watch for the enemy. It only took a few minutes and they were ready to depart.

"Anyone getting the feeling this is too easy?" Jack wondered aloud as they made their way back down the long corridor. Then the ground began heaving beneath them again, knocking all four of them off their feet. Somewhere deep in the bowels of the building an alarm began droning. "So much for easy," Jack muttered as he clambered back to his feet. He offered an arm to Sam, which she took gratefully. Slow and none too steady on the bucking ground, she regained her feet only to be knocked back into Jack, landing them both back on the ground.

Chaela and Etep were finding their quake-legs faster than their human companions. They helped Sam and Jack back to their feet, then as quickly as they could manage over the heaving floor, they made their way back to the doorway outside.

No sooner did they step outside, though, than they found themselves face to face with an entire squad of Jaffa soldiers doing their level best to keep their footing on the none too solid ground. Jack swore harshly as he quickly realized they were cornered—a group of Zigaran soldiers appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind them, all armed to the hilt. Jack looked at Sam, then to the two aliens with them. They all dropped their heads, and their weapons, too.

"Lord Aresan will be most pleased," said the lead Jaffa soldier. He slowly approached Sam and Jack, still struggling to keep his balance on the constantly shifting grounds of the quaking planet. "Most pleased, indeed," he said as he touched Sam's face in a gross mimic of a caress.

"Leave her alone," Jack spat out, unable to stop himself coming to her defence.

"Silence!" The Jaffa, taller than Jack and bigger than Teal'c, struck Jack fiercely with the back of his hand, knocking Jack down to the rumbling ground. Jack scrambled back up to his feet as quickly as the bucking earth would let him.

"How long, Major?" Jack barked out, earning a blow to the gut with the but of the lead Jaffa's staff.

Her eyes tracked the Jaffa's movements as she spoke. "Not long, sir; maybe another minute." She earned a similar blow for daring to speak, and she doubled over in pain.

"You will learn the meaning of silence," the Jaffa snarled. "Such insolence will not be tolerated by Lord Aresan." The leader signaled to his subordinates and they grabbed the foursome and led them back towards the open bunker. Just before they crossed the threshold, though, the explosive charges Sam and Chaela had set went off, rocking the ground even more beneath their unsteady feet. A raging inferno surged towards them at lightning speed.

"Run for it," Jack ordered, and the team broke away from their captors and made for the dark forest. Still none too steady on the quaking ground, escape was difficult at best, and the enemy soldiers were in hot pursuit almost immediately.

Jack grabbed Sam by the arm as she almost fell, and the two of them ran together for a time; Jack lost track of both Etep and Chaela in the chaotic flight. Jack pulled out his radio as he ran and gave the waiting troupes the signal that the shield was down, all the while running for dear life. Sam held on tight to his arm, determined not to let them get separated in the dark underbrush.

Off in the distant direction of the Stargate, Jack could hear the sounds of a battle beginning to pick up. Loud booms could be felt as much as heard, and Jack made a quick decision. He turned towards the battle, pulling Sam along with him. After a few minutes of running, they ran headlong into Etep and Chaela. They paused to duck into some heavy underbrush. Jack listened for signs of their followers, but could discern little as they were getting perilously close to the lines of the war zone.

"We need to get to the Stargate," Jack announced. "This may be our only shot at getting out of this place." Sam nodded, but Etep and Chaela frowned.

"We were to return to the rendezvous point after destroying the shield," Etep stated. "The Portal is still in the hands of the Zigarans and the Goa'uld. Trying to get there now would be suicide!"

The ground quaked beneath them again, nearly knocking Jack on his backside before he could speak. "You two head back to the rendezvous, then. Carter and I are heading for the Gate."

Etep and Chaela exchanged glances. "And what do you plan to do if you make it? Abandon us? I thought you were here to help us destroy Aresan and the Zigarans," Chaela said, disappointment filling her voice.

Jack looked over to Sam once more before answering. "We're not abandoning you… now that the shield is down we can bring reinforcements from Earth—if we can get through the Gate."

"We will help you, Colonel O'Neill," Chaela said, earning her another frown from Etep. "We must help them, Etep. You know as well as I that they don't stand much chance without us."

"And they don't stand much chance with us, either," he retorted. "We should return to the rendezvous site now while we still have a chance." The ground was now trembling under their feet. Etep and Chaela stood staring at one another for a long moment before Etep finally broke contact with a heavy sigh. "I suppose you'll be going with or without me, then?"

Chaela nodded. "It is the right thing to do, and you know it."

Etep cast a sidelong glance at the Colonel and the Major before finally nodding his head. "All right. We will help you."

"Thank you, Etep," Sam said solemnly; Jack nodded in agreement. The ground continued to tremble beneath them as they began to make their way towards the Stargate, ever mindful of the enemies lurking in the shadows, still likely hot on their tails.


	8. Blind as a Bat

Chapter Seven

Blind as a Bat

* * *

They made it to the Stargate without incident, but it and the DHD were still well guarded, despite the chaos ensuing from the quakes. Jack signaled the group to approach the DHD with due caution. Four Zigarans and a squad of Jaffa were lurking about, doing their level best to keep their feet on the bucking ground.

Jack pulled out his zat and took aim at the Zigaran closest to the DHD. "We'll clear the DHD first, then you and Etep can set up cover fire while Carter and I make for the Gate."

Etep shook his head. "We'll be going through the Portal with you. To ensure you come back as promised. With reinforcements."

Jack looked at him with a frown. After a moment, he nodded his head. He gestured over to Sam, and she moved to his side, raising her weapon and aiming for the Jaffa soldiers. Etep and Chaela followed suit, taking cover positions and readying their weapons. At Jack's signal, they all opened fire, killing half the squad in the first volley. A few rounds back and forth later, and the remaining guards defending the device were dead or too seriously injured to pose any further threat.

"Dial out, Major," Jack ordered. She nodded and began pressing the symbols addressing earth. Just before she could activate the Gate, though, a new round of fire came at them from behind. The search party lead by Aresan's First Prime had caught up with them. Chaela and Etep opened fire back, but it wasn't enough. The pack of soldiers had drastically increased in size, and they were completely surrounded. They had no choice but to surrender.

The First Prime walked into the midst of the circle surrounding the foursome and the DHD. He pulled out a zat and leveled it at Jack. He squeezed and fired, then hit Jack upside the head for good measure. He then turned to Sam and fired the zat at her, then at Etep, and lastly, Chaela. He walked back down the line of them to stand before Jack, who had dropped to his knees after being hit.

"You will not escape again," the Jaffa announced. "We report to Lord Aresan immediately." One of the soldiers shoved Jack forward, and they began marching behind the First Prime. They were lead back to the same bunker that had housed the shield generator, and they walked in over the rubble that was left in the wake of the explosion they had set off. They didn't go far before the First Prime stopped. He waved a hand before a part of the wall and a control panel appeared. He pressed a series of buttons and a doorway appeared. The team was shoved inside, followed closely by the guard.

It was a chamber, nearly empty save one console that housed strange looking controls. The team was led into the center of the room. One of the soldiers manned the controls, while the rest surrounded the team. After a moment, the room shimmered around them, and they were suddenly transported out.

The world disappeared into a bright white fog, and when it faded away, they were no longer on the chamber; in fact, they appeared to be on board the Mothership.

"Well, this isn't exactly according to plan," Jack mused aloud. The quip earned him another blow to the gut. He grunted loudly when the butt of the staff weapon struck him.

The First Prime whirled round to loom over Jack. "You will learn the meaning of silence if I have to rip your throat out," he growled. He turned and strode out of the room, and the team was herded to follow him through the halls of the ship.

After walking through the endless maze of golden corridors for what felt like hours, they finally stopped before an ornate doorway. The First Prime pressed a few buttons on the console near the doorway, and the doors slid up silently. The team was shoved inside behind the First Prime.

It was obviously the throne room, and sure enough, the might Lord Aresan was seated in his regal chair. The foursome were brought before him and forced to their knees.

"I know you," the Goa'uld spoke in his artificially deep voice. His comment was directed at the human half of the team. "You are Jack O'Neill, leader of SG1. And you," he said, turning his eye to Sam, "are Major Samantha Carter of SG1." He smiled, a sickly evil grin. "Lord Ba'al will be most pleased with your capture." He stood up and walked down the carpeted stairs, stopping to stand before Etep. "You and your companion, however, are of little consequence to me. Take them to the prison cells," he ordered his guards. Four of them moved into place behind Etep and Chaela. "They will pledge their allegiance to their God, Lord Aresan, or they will die; either way is little difference to me."

Before they could be moved, the entire ship began to quake and shudder. Jack looked to Sam. _Secondary team?_ he mouthed out to her. She nodded her head. The entire guard was suddenly distracted with trying to keep their balance, and alarms began to blare through the small chamber. Jack looked around, quickly assessing the situation. He turned his head back to Sam, and by way of a few small hand gestures, he indicated his plan for escape. She nodded in understanding.

Jack lunged toward the nearest guard, easily stealing his zat and firing it at the surprised soldier twice. The Jaffa crumbled to the ground. Sam followed suit, grabbing the weapon of the soldier nearest her and killing him with it. Etep and Chaela quickly realized what was happening, and in moments they were both armed as well, and over half the guard was dead.

Lord Aresan screamed in fury. He lifted an arm clad with one of the Goa'uld hand devices and pointed at Jack. Just as it fired, the room heaved and bucked, knocking everyone off of their feet. Aresan howled in frustration. Jack rolled to his side, lifted the zat and shot at Aresan. The shot just glanced off of Aresan's personal shield.

Etep, now right beside Aresan, reached out to the Goa'uld, getting hold of the device on his chest that powered the defensive shield. He ripped it off and threw it across the room. Jack fired again, this time the shot hit its mark. He fired again and Aresan dropped to the ground. Etep leveled his zat and fired it at Aresan, and the man disintegrated into nothing.

"Well, that's a bit of overkill, but I guess I can't blame you," Jack said to Etep as he helped his alien comrade to his feet.

"We must get off of this ship; the secondary team has struck and this ship will be destroyed soon."

"Yeah, I caught that," Jack replied. He turned his attention to Sam, who was still having trouble getting back to her feet. He walked over and lent her a hand. "What do you think, Major? Should we chance that transport device they brought us up in?

Sam shook her head. "That place was under heavy fire when we left; there's a good chance it won't work. That leaves us with rings or gliders?"

"We have no idea if there are rings planet-side. Gliders would be the better bet."

"We will have to avoid friendly fire since they won't know we're friendly," Etep said. "I am a fairly skilled pilot, though, and I doubt that will be a problem for me," he added with a pointed look at Jack.

"Gliders it is, then," Jack decided. "Let's move." Jack led them out of the throne room, and then he turned to Sam. "You probably know the layout better than any of us," he said to her. "Why don't you lead the way, Major?"

"Yes, sir," she said, and then she turned to lead them down the corridor. They walked slowly and cautiously, wary of any lingering Jaffa; they only encountered a couple of groups and were able to avoid detection rather easily, since the only thing they were concerned with was escaping the soon-to-detonate ship, which was still rocking and rolling with explosive blast after blast.

They finally reached the glider bay, but most of the ships had been dispatched to fight the battle still raging on outside. There was only one left, and it only had room to seat two.

"You go ahead, we'll make our way out some other way," Chaela said. Sam shook her head, not wanting to leave their new friends. Jack frowned, as did Etep.

"We can't just leave them here like this, sir. I suggest we go ahead and try the rings… the transport room shouldn't be too far."

"What happens if there are no rings on the planet?"

"We should just bounce back onto the ship, sir."

"Then we're no worse off, just down a little time." Jack looked back to Etep and Chaela. "I'm not eager to try squeezing four into the two-seater gliders, are you?" They both shook their heads. "All right, Major, lead the way to the ring-room."

They left the glider bay and made their way to the transportation chamber of the Mothership. It only took a couple of minutes before they found the room. Sam raced around to the control console, pressed a few buttons as the other three went to the center of the rings. Sam raced back around and joined them seconds before the rings rose up out of the ground. The world flashed white.

As the bright light faded, they could see they were no longer on the Goa'uld ship, but exactly where they were, no one was certain.

It wasn't the bunker that housed the shield generator, nor did it resemble any other facility they had been in so far. Jack and Sam turned to Etep and Chaela with questions in their eyes.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Jack asked.

"I believe we are in what remains of the prison facility," Etep answered. "This looks like one of the chambers the slaves were brought into for trade with the Goa'uld. I never saw them utilizing the ring transports, though." Etep walked around the room, finally stopping in front of one non-descript wall. He waved a hand in front of the wall and a console appeared. He pressed a button and a door opened.

"Follow me," Etep said as he stepped out of the room. Chaela followed him closely, and Sam and Jack weren't far behind. They wound their way through broken halls and tons of debris before they finally found an exit to the outside world.

The battle was raging fiercely just beyond the compound. They could see flashes of light, could hear the rumble of heavy gunfire. They were close to the front line. Then, from above, they heard another rumble, like thunder but bigger, exponentially bigger and louder and stronger. It seemed to rip right through their bodies, and it drew the eyes of all four of them up toward the sky. It was the Mothership, in a low and deteriorating orbit, and it was exploding into a huge fireball. That fireball was on a collision course with the Stargate.

"We need to get to the Gate fast! I'd say we have less than a minute before that fireball hits it!" Jack said as he took off in a dead run for the Gate, Sam hot on his heels. Etep and Chaela exchanged glances before running after the humans.

They reached the DHD without incident; all the Jaffa and Zigaran soldiers remaining in the area were thoroughly engaged with the Noggraans or running from the coming fireball. Sam punched in the symbols to dial Earth as quickly as she could, and soon the Gate whooshed to life. She lifted an arm and pushed the buttons on her GDO, which had been returned to her just prior to the mission.

All four of them set off on a dead run for the gate, the fireball of a Mothership boring down fast and furiously. They just made it through the event horizon before the fireball finally hit the ground directly in front of the Gate.


	9. Bat Out of Hell

Chapter Eight  
Bat out of Hell

* * *

"Unscheduled Off World Activation!" The announcement blared over the PA system. General Hammond wanted to pace in the Control room, but he held himself still. Daniel and Teal'c were also present, each silently trying to will it to be Sam and Jack.

"Receiving transmission… it's SG1's signal," Siler announced.

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered. The shield over the event horizon twisted back into place, leaving the event horizon rippling behind it exposed. They waited a full minute, and then in ran Jack O'Neill, dressed in unfamiliar camouflage-like clothing. Hot on his tail was Samantha Carter; she was followed immediately by two cat-like, brightly colored aliens.

As soon as Jack saw them all through, he barked out, "Close the iris!" His order was immediately followed without question. No sooner had it shut than a loud booming sounded as the concussion wave ripped through the open wormhole. "Shut down the Gate!" Jack ordered, but before he even finished, the wormhole collapsed, leaving the Gateroom eerily quiet.

General Hammond nearly ran down the stairs and into the Gateroom. Jack strode down the ramp, followed by Carter and the two aliens. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter… welcome home." He looked over to the two guests that had accompanied the soldiers through the Gate. "Care to introduce your new friends, Colonel?"

"General Hammond, this is Etep, and Chaela," Jack introduced. "They are Noggraans. And they need our help."

An hour later, they all sat around the conference table awaiting General Hammond's decision. Jack and Sam debriefed them on the events of the past three weeks as quickly as possible, eager and anxious to return to the Noggraan home world to assist them in fully reclaiming control of the Gate and the planet as a whole. They were gravely concerned, though, that it may not be possible, that the Gate may well have been destroyed by the crashing, burning Mothership of Aresan.

Jack wanted to bring in troops and guns, lots and lots of big guns. He voiced his appreciation to the Noggraans for rescuing them from the Zigaran prison. He also made a point of bringing up the torture/interrogation sessions with the Zigarans as well as their alliance with the Goa'uld. In this particular case, there were obvious good guys and nasty bad guys.

Etep volunteered strategic information about the Zigarans and, much to Jack's surprise, made an offer to exchange technology. The offer was quickly seconded by Chaela, who promised open trade as soon as the Gate was secured from the Zigarans and the Goa'uld.

Sam had suggested they dial the planet, and if they were able to establish a wormhole, they could send an aerial out to determine how the battle was playing out so far, and whether or not the Stargate was secure for incoming travelers. She also made clear the technological advances of the Noggraans, and their willingness to share and educate.

"All right. Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill… you to need to hit the locker room and get into uniform. Meanwhile, I'll have Siler prep the aerial, and then we'll try and establish a connection with P3X-749. If, and only if, the Gate is clear, we'll send SG1, SG3, and SG12 out to help the Noggraans."

"Thank you, Sir," Jack said.

General Hammond nodded. "Dismissed." He stood and left the room.

Daniel rose and walked over to Jack. "Welcome back," he said with a warm smile. "We were starting to fear the worst."

"We got lucky again. A few times, even. Couldn't have done it without these two, though," Jack added, indicating Etep and Chaela, who were still seated at the table. Sam, standing beside Jack, was nodding in agreement. "You don't mind keeping them company while we hit the locker room, do you?"

"Sure, sure," Daniel answered. He walked over and introduced himself to the two guests, leaving Sam and Jack almost alone; only almost, though, as Teal'c was still standing near them.

"T, buddy, you going to say hi?" Jack said as he walked over to him.

"It is good to see you alive and well, O'Neill." He turned to greet Sam. "Welcome home, Major Carter."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Sam replied. She turned her attention back to O'Neill, who nodded his head toward the doorway. "I guess we should go…"

"Got a lot of work left yet, Major. No rest for the weary, eh?" Jack nodded his farewells to Daniel and Teal'c before exiting the conference room, and Sam followed him out.

They passed through the corridors of the SGC in silence. When they reached the locker rooms, Sam stopped, laying a tentative hand on Jack's arm.

"I just wanted to say… I'm glad we made it home."

"Me too, Carter. But we're not out of the woods yet, you know. Not gonna be easy helping the Noggraans secure the Gate."

"No, sir, it won't," she replied. "But it's worth it. Everything they have to offer us… it makes it worth every sacrifice we have to make."

"Sacrificing everything for the sake of duty yet again, Major," Jack said quietly.

"Well, maybe not everything," she replied, looking at him with eyes filled to the brim with too many emotions to name. "Some things shouldn't be sacrificed for anything…" She faltered to a stop, wary of the fine line they were still treading.

"Some things have been sacrificed long enough." Jack looked back at her with unguarded eyes for the briefest moment. All their unspoken feelings were boiling away deep in his gaze; all the conflict and desperate hope for resolution were clear as day and the simple look stole Sam's breath away. She found she suddenly couldn't speak, so she sufficed with nodding her head in agreement before turning away. Jack went into the men's locker room without another word or a glance back.

Sam made her way round to the women's facilities and cleaned herself up. She quickly donned her standard issue BDU and made her way back to the conference room. The whole time, a small smile played at her face. They had made it home, and they were still together, both relatively unscathed from the adventure they had shared these past few weeks. If they made it through this next mission, things would be changing fast.

Everything was the same now as when they had left, she mused, and yet everything felt different, even the debriefing with General Hammond and the rest of the team—the team! Daniel and Teal'c were here, alive, and safe, and the thought widened the smile on her face. SG1 would be whole again.

And she and Jack O'Neill… well, there were still a lot of details to figure out on that front. Sacrifices would have to be made, and one or both of their careers would have to do some serious compromising in order for them to have any chance together. It was one aspect she was not looking forward to, but the only one. Everything else she had to gain from this relationship was worth the small sacrifice she might have to make on the professional front.

And just what was she giving up? Being on the front line? After seven long years, longer than any sane person would consider spending on the front line of a war of galactic proportions. Maybe it was time for a break from that. There were plenty of other things she could spend her time working on that would help the country she served as much or more than having her risking her neck every week in the thick of battle after battle.

One last battle, she mused, I can hold out for this last battle, but after that… something has got to give.

As she entered the conference room, she found Daniel engrossed in conversation with both Etep and Chaela; Teal'c was standing in one corner of the room silently observing, as he so often did. Etep was explaining the differences in the two primary cultures found on his home world, that of the Noggraans and that of the Zigarans. Etep was in a unique position to explain the ways of the Zigarans, as he had lived as one of them for months during his deep undercover assignment that had concluded with the rescue of Sam and Jack. Chaela sat very close to him, offering bits of input as she could. There was a strange protective vibe coming off Chaela as she remained so close to Etep's side, almost but not quite clinging. Sam wondered for the first time at the nature of the relationship between the two alien guests.

Jack wasn't long behind Sam. She was acutely aware of him the moment he stepped into the room, even without looking. Somewhere between the Noggraan home world and the SGC conference room, she had developed a sixth sense about him that was stronger than any sense she'd had about him before this mission. She was aware of him in ways she hadn't dreamed possible, and every last nerve was on alert as he moved by her side.

"Are we about ready?" Jack asked. Daniel stopped speaking mid-sentence and looked up to Jack.

"Back already? That was quick… thought you might take a moment to enjoy the creature comforts," Daniel said with a smile.

"Sorry, not much in the way of creature comforts worth enjoying here. Now, once we get the Noggraans secured and we can take some much deserved down time… then you can bet I'll be enjoying every creature comfort I can get my hands on." Jack finished his statement with a sideways glance at Sam, one that had her blushing and glancing away from him.

"Did I miss something?" Daniel asked quizzically.

"Nothing that concerns you, Daniel." Jack answered in a tone that broke no room for argument and for once, Daniel accepted the non-answer in good stead.

"Let's get over to the Control Room, see how they're doing with that aerial unit." Jack walked out, followed by Sam, Daniel, Etep, and Chaela, with Teal'c bringing up the rear.

The Control Room felt incredibly small with the six bodies crowded in there in addition to the usual crew. General Hammond called out to the crews working in the Gate room with the aerial surveillance unit. "Are we ready for launch?"

"Yes, sir," one of the Airmen answered.

"Siler, dial the Noggraan home world. Let's see if they still have an operational Gate." Siler complied, entering the proper symbols into the dialing computer. The Gate spun round, the symbols engaging one after another until the last Chevron locked in place. The Gate whooshed, and the event horizon formed its standard rippling boundary.

"It looks like the Gate survived the crash," Sam mused aloud.

"It would appear that way. Siler, launch the drone," the General ordered. "Lets see what we're dealing with on the other side." Siler pushed a few buttons, and the rocket roared to life, launching through the open Gate in seconds.

Sam squeezed through to sit beside Siler in front of the visual feed monitor. "Receiving telemetry… now." The screen flickered to life, and the remains of battle showed clearly on the screen. There were no signs of life in the immediate vicinity of the Gate, but there was smoke rising in the distance. Sam expertly guided the surveillance drone towards the smoke, and as they neared the source, small signs of life began appearing.

"It looks like the Gate is clear, sir," Sam reported. She kept at the drone controls, guiding the unit straight to the source of the smoke. It turned out to be what was left of the Goa'uld Mothership, and there was a large contingent of soldiers in its immediate vicinity. They weren't Goa'uld or Jaffa; they had to be either Noggraan or Zigaran, and there was no telling for certain from the drones imagery. They'd have to determine that in person.

Jack voiced as much to General Hammond, and the General nodded. "SG1, you have a go." The team and the two aliens left the control room, treading heavily down the stairs to the Gate Room, where SG3 and SG12 were waiting.

SG3 was the first team up the ramp and through the wormhole. SG1 was up next. Just as they reached the threshold, Jack paused, looked around at his team, and smiled. He turned back and lifted his weapon into the ready position as he stepped through the Gate. Sam followed, then the rest of the team along with Etep and Chaela. SG12 crossed through after them, and then the iris closed and the Gate deactivated.

"God's speed," General Hammond murmured in the nearly empty control room.


	10. Back Into Hell

Chapter Nine

Back Into Hell

* * *

The event horizon dissipated after the last SG team member crossed through. It was just past dawn, the earliest rays of the sun just beginning to peak out over the forest trees adjoining the clearing around the Gate. The clearing was lifeless, and a long black streak of scorched ground visible directly in front of the ramp leading up to the Gate. As they looked around, they could see where the fireball of a ship had apparently bounced off the ground and up over the Stargate; another streak of scorched earth stretched off into the horizon on the backside of the Gate.

The ground was no longer quaking and rumbling, and they hoped that was a good sign. There were no signs of life, nor were there any bodies to be seen in the immediate vicinity. It was eerily quiet, save the occasional distant boom of continuing firefight coming from the direction of the billowing smoke cloud behind the Stargate.

"SG12, you stay here and keep the Gate secured. No one comes or goes through," Jack ordered. The leader of the SG12 nodded, motioning his team into positions around the Gate and the DHD. "SG3, you're with us." Colonel Reynolds nodded. Jack led the group out, heading straight towards the distant sounds of battle.

They followed the scorched earth over a low hill, and as the reached the crest, they could finally see where all the smoke was coming from. What was left of the Mothership could be seen clearly, only a click away from their current position. They could just make out movement with the naked eye; Jack pulled out a set of binoculars to get a closer look.

"I don't see any Jaffa," he commented. "Looks like it's down to the Zigarans versus Noggraans. Can't quite make out who has the upper hand; they all look the same. Even the uniforms." Jack tucked the optic aid back into his vest. He turned to face his teammates and comrades. "Reynolds, you take your team to the west of the ship, and we'll head east. We'll meet up on the north side, hopefully taking the Zigarans by surprise."

"We should separate as well," Etep said. "I'll go with Reynolds; Chaela can go in with your team, O'Neill. We'll have the best chance at recognizing who's who out there." O'Neill pondered the idea for a split second before nodding his assent.

The two teams split apart there and headed in their respective directions. Each team made for the cover of the forest on either side of the unnaturally cleared region. They would have the best cover there, out of sight of both the Zigarans and the Noggraans.

When Jack and his team reached the near side of the remains of the ship, it became clear there weren't likely to be any survivors from on board. The ship had been gutted by the fire, and the few walls left barely held the frame in tact. The sounds of battle were louder and fiercer now; the angry calls of men rang out in the air and the moans and groans of the wounded could be heard floating on the gentle breeze wafting through the valley.

They were scant meters away from the first group fighting, and Jack called the group to a halt. He pulled out his binoculars once more to assess the situation. He motioned Chaela to his side and passed the binoculars to her. She peered through them, a frown filling her features. The scene was grotesque, to be certain, as it was a bloody battle raging out there.

"I can hardly be certain," she murmured, "but if I had to guess, I'd say the men closest to us are the Zigaran soldiers. I'm going by behavior as much as anything… and those men are being thoroughly ruthless in their fighting. The others… are showing signs of honorable fighting."

"Let's let them know we're back, shall we," Jack asked with a decidedly wicked gleam in his eyes. He gestured positions to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, and all had their weapons at the ready. Jack grabbed his radio and pushed the call button. "What's you're position, Reynolds?" he asked as softly as his bark would allow.

"We're just rounding the ship now, Sir. Fighting's pretty heavy over here. Etep's recognized the Zigarans and we're ready to take action on your word."

"We attack together," Jack said into the radio, "on my mark… three… two…one… Mark!" Jack and SG1 opened fire on the unsuspecting soldiers, taking several out with the first volley. Realizing that they were under attack from a new direction, the remaining soldiers began to scatter chaotically.

Jack led his team in closer to the enemy as they continued their barrage of gunfire. The enemy numbers were dwindling quickly as SG1 and SG3 maintained their onslaught. The supposed Noggraans were surprised at the sudden assist, but quick to react. They too pressed in deeper and closer to the enemy.

The volleys continued back and forth for an indeterminable lifetime of gunfire, zat fire, staff weapon fire, and fire from unearthly weapons that did lethal damage with every strike. Through the smoke and haze, Jack could make out the figures of SG3 approaching from the other side of the battle field. It was time to move in for the final kill.

SG1 moved into the thick of battle, taking shelter behind various bits of debris. They never let up the intense fire fight for a moment. The Zigarans were being hit from all sides, and the few remaining soldiers didn't stand a chance. After what felt like forever, they finally they had the clearing secured, all the Zigarans killed or mortally injured and unable to fight back any longer.

The Stargate teams nearly ran into one another as they closed ranks and met up with the Noggraans. Jack called for a cease-fire when it became obvious no one was left to fight back.

"Well, did we pick the right side?" Jack asked one of the approaching aliens.

"We are most grateful for your assistance, Colonel O'Neill," the blue-skinned man greeted. "I am Commander Dalton of the Noggraans. And thanks to your help, we have now completely defeated the last of the Zigarans." A broad smile filled the alien's features.

"Good, good," Jack replied. "Mission accomplished."

Etep approached the Commander. "Dalton, it's good to see you alive," he said as he clasped the man in a strong embrace. "I had heard news of your demise. Glad it was premature."

"And I was certain you would never escape that Prison assignment with your life. I've never been so glad to be wrong, brother." The two men moved apart. Then Dalton saw Chaela, and he called out to greet her. She too was swept up in a firm embrace before being set back to the ground.

"You must join our victory celebration," Chaela invited. "All of you. We will send out our own guard to the portal so your companions can join us as well."

"Well, who am I to turn down a good party?" Jack said with a smile. He pulled out his radio and relayed the invitation to the team guarding the gate. As soon as the Noggraan troops arrived, SG12 would be joining the rest of the Stargate soldiers.

Hours later and they were still celebrating with the overjoyed Noggraans. There was free-flowing beverages of an alcoholic or similar nature which most of the SG teams avoided, there was plenty of good food which they made a point not to avoid, and there was music, music of a strangely alien nature that still had foots tapping to the beat. Sam took another sip of her non-alcoholic drink and smiled.

It was a beautiful day on the Noggraan home world, and many Noggraans were enjoying life on the surface of the planet for the first time in years. Ever since the Zigarans had first seized control of the lands near the Gate, the vast majority of Noggraans on that continent had fled to the city of underground bunkers and bases that had been built for just such a purpose some centuries before.

Daniel was having a blast discussing the culture and lives of the Noggraans. Chaela was something of a wonder woman, well educated in both science and anthropology, as well as being a formidable soldier on the battle field. Etep was always hovering at her side, though he lent little to the conversation at hand. He seemed more interested in the subject whenever Chaela spoke, but when Daniel started off on another typical-for-Daniel tangent, his eyes seemed to sort of glaze over. Kind of like Jack's did when she would start getting to in depth with the techno babble he claimed to hate, Sam mused.

Teal'c had set up post in one corner of the celebratory field, observing from a distance as he so often did when he felt out of place. Keeping him company were two of the members of SG3, and they all looked like they wished they were any where but there. Sam shook her head. They probably were happier on the battle field, she thought.

She scanned the crowd looking for Jack. She hadn't seen him in a while and as much as she hated admitting it even to herself, she missed his presence. He had been by her side nonstop for most of the past three weeks, and yet she still couldn't get enough of him. The thought made her shake her head again, with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

She finally spotted Jack chatting with one of the Generals and the lead Astronomer. She carefully made her way to them, squeezing between partygoers and trying vainly not to spill her drink in the process. She reached his side after a few minutes and a couple of near misses. She touched one arm to alert him to her presence. He stood aside to let her into the small group, smiling broadly as he moved.

"Welcome, Major Carter," the Astronomer greeted. "We were just talking about you."

She blushed, smiling as she glanced down. "All good things, I hope," she muttered.

"But of course. I was just commenting to the General and your Colonel that your destiny in the stars was playing out just as I had interpreted. Thanks to you, we have destroyed the Goa'uld and the Zigarans, and all in one battle. We never could have done so without you." He smiled for her, a big grin revealing his slightly crooked teeth. "And now the rest of your destiny is free to play out. Would you like to know what the stars have in store for you? I would be more than happy to consult your charts—"

"That's okay, I think I have my destiny pretty well figured out," she said, glancing sideways at Jack. "Thank you; I do appreciate the offer."

"If you ever change your mind, just ask." The Astronomer turned to Jack. "I don't suppose you would like me to consult your charts?"

Jack shook his head. "Told you, I don't believe in that stuff."

"T'is a shame. Your future is quite bright, let me assure you," he said with an insistent smile. "Both of yours… and rather intricately wound together, too. I remember clearly from both your charts that your destiny is inextricably tied to one another. You are bound to have significant impacts on one another for as far into the future as the stars can see."

"And how far is that?" Sometimes she couldn't help her curiosity.

"Eternally," he replied simply. Sam couldn't keep from glancing at Jack again, even as a warm blush filled her cheeks.

"Well," Jack began, clearing his throat slightly. "That's certainly an interesting theory." He looked over to Sam, who was still staring at him sideways. "I think it's just about time for us to head back to the Gate, don't you?" he asked Sam.

"But you must stay for the evening… the final alignment of the stars happens tonight, and it's a sight to be seen. Phenomenal. Truly. Please say you'll stay," the Astronomer pleaded with them, his eyes earnest.

Jack looked to Sam, who nodded with hopeful eyes, then back to the Astronomer. "All right, I'm a sucker for a good light show." He was rewarded with a brilliant smile by Sam. "And an even bigger sucker for that smile," he added quietly.

The lightshow began early in the evening. It resembled the Northern lights back on Earth, but it was much bigger, brighter, and more spectacular than even the most brilliant show the Aurora Borealis ever had to offer.

"Are we going to suffer more earthquakes with this stage of the alignment?" Sam asked. She was sitting on the ground beside Jack, with Daniel and Teal'c sitting behind them.

The Astronomer insisted on sitting with them through out the show. He turned his head down to face Sam. "Maybe a few aftershocks, but the big quakes are done now. Tonight, the heavens are celebrating our victory with us."

She nodded her head, still staring out at the lights filling the night sky. She snuck a glance at Jack and sighed, wishing she could just rest her head on his shoulder. Being as they were surrounded by many of their coworkers and friends, though, made that notion impossible. She turned her head back up to the heavens above, another small, wistful sigh escaping her lips.

"Something wrong, Carter?" Jack asked quietly.

"No, sir," she answered as quietly. "Just… thinking."

"Penny for them," he offered.

"This is nice," she said.

"Could be nicer," he replied.

"That's kind of what I was thinking," she said with a smile.

Jack looked around in the dim night light. Everyone's attention was skyward. He snaked a hand down to touch hers. She gasped at the contact, but then she turned her hand over to clasp his, their fingers entwining. Another sigh slipped out, but this was one of contentment.

"Nicer?" He asked.

"Much nicer," she answered. They both smiled as they turned their attention skyward, soft smiles that lit their eyes almost as much as the lights above.


	11. A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste

Chapter Ten  
A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste

* * *

Sam sat in her lab, typing away at reports on her computer. The lights were dim, the glare of her screen illuminating her features more than the overheads. She frowned in deep concentration; so absorbed in her work was she that she didn't hear Jack come in, closing the door behind him.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked softly as he reached her station.

She started, looking up in surprise. "Just finishing up my reports on P3X-749," she answered quietly. "What brings you by?"

"Oh, you know… the usual… boredom..." he tapered off, still a bit uncertain how to approach the subject foremost on his mind.

"Boredom, sir? You must have at least as much paperwork, if not more, than me."

"You know me and paperwork…" Again, he faltered. This was such uncharted territory for them; he really didn't know how to proceed. And yet, proceed he must, for he was no longer willing to keep everything locked up. They had made some pretty serious promises during this mission, and he was going to make damn sure they were kept. "So…. How 'bout them Noggraans?"

Sam smiled. "They are pretty amazing… and true to their word. They've already shared more technology with us than most of our advanced allies. That super-cannon I helped them engineer? We're getting half a dozen of them to be strategically placed all over the planet. We may never have to worry about a Goa'uld invasion again."

Jack smiled back at her. "Yeah, I heard something about that. Hammond's got a science team going out with the diplomats first thing in the morning." He grabbed a stool and sat, picking up a rectangular something and absently fiddling with it. "So how much longer you gonna be?"

"I've got at least a couple hours worth of reports to fill out... why?" Her features filled with curiosity.

"Thought maybe we could go out… for dinner or something…" Why, he wondered, was this suddenly so difficult?

Sam frowned, uncertainty replacing curiosity in her eyes. "Dinner, sir?" She swallowed hard, slightly nervous for no good reason.

"Dinner, drinks, some honest conversation…" Jack trailed off, giving her a good waggle of the eyebrows.

Sam sighed, raking a hand through her short tresses. "I guess we're due that last part…"

"Overdue, if you ask me," he said with a soft smile. "If you're not ready—"

"I'm ready," she interrupted. "Or I will be once I get these reports done." She paused, letting a slow smile fill her face, lighting up her eyes. "After all, we've had seven years of prep time."

"Yeah…" Jack set down the something he'd been fiddling with and stood up. "Well, I'll let you get back to your reports… come find me when you're done?" She nodded, and Jack found himself nodding back. "Guess I ought to go get started on my paperwork…"

Sam allowed a small chuckle to slip past her lips. "I'll look for you beneath the piles of files when I finish up." Jack nodded and moved to leave the room. "Sir?" He paused and turned back to face her. "It's good to be home," she said, smiling just for him.

That smile had him weak in the knees and even a bit choked up. He couldn't find his voice suddenly, so he just nodded, smiling back. He turned and left her lab without another word. Sam laughed softly as she turned her attention back to her computer and her reports. She was suddenly very eager to get her paperwork finished.

They met up at a small restaurant off the beaten track. It was quaint and cute, and Jack swore they served the best tortellini this side of Italy. They were sitting across from each other at a small round table, both wearing small, nervous smiles. The atmosphere there was warm and cozy; a small candlelit Chianti illuminating their faces in the soft glow of the flame. They had finished eating some time ago, but they had yet to start the long overdue conversation that was playing on each of their minds. Jack was absently fiddling around with his napkin, folding and unfolding it over and over.

"So…." Sam began for the umpteenth time.

"A needle pulling thread…" Jack replied with a slightly bigger smile.

She giggled. "Very cute, sir."

Jack sighed. "You know, you're going to have to get used to addressing me by my given name if this relationship is to go anywhere."

"Sorry… habit." Sam's eyes grew wide and bluer than he'd ever seen. "Relationship?"

Jack gulped, suddenly very, very nervous. "Well, yeah… isn't that why we're here?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is. Sorry… it's just going to take some getting used to, I suppose."

Jack nodded in understanding. "It's one thing to profess your undying love in the heat of the moment… but quite another to live with the day to day reality of it all."

The beginning of a smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Undying love?"

"Oh yeah," he replied with a big grin. She blushed, thrilling Jack to no end. "If seven years of denying and repressing can't kill it, nothing can."

"I like the way you think." She reached across the table to touch his hand. He went completely still in an instant. "So where do we go from here?"

"Las Vegas?" He suggested with an impish grin. Sam frowned at him. "Reno?" She frowned even deeper.

"What is it with Nevada?" she asked cautiously.

"Expedient marriage licenses," he said slowly, that wolfish grin still playing in his eyes.

Sam's eyes grew wider than ever. "Marriage?" she whispered.

"All the way, Sam. Remember?" He turned his hand over and entwined their fingers together.

"I remember," she said softly.

"Once in a lifetime, you find someone… heaven sent for you…" Jack winced, realizing how corny he sounded even to his own ears; he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, before continuing on. "I thought I had that once… but what I shared with Sara can't even begin to compare with all that you and I have shared. When I'm with you, I feel… alive. Whole.

"There was a time I thought I'd never feel anything again," he continued. My whole world was dark, dull, and dreary. Then you walked in the door and my whole world was turned upside down… and somehow, upside down became right side up, and the world started making sense again." Jack stopped for a moment, his hand squeezing hers for a brief second. "I owe it all to you, Samantha Carter."

Sam stared at him, taking time to digest his words. "I don't think you owe me anything. I feel like I owe so much to you… I'd say we're probably about even on that score."

Jack shook his head, but he didn't argue the point. "I don't want to waste any more time," he said softly.

"Me either," she replied. "We've already wasted too much."

"Definitely." He pulled her hand up to his lips and he tenderly kissed each knuckle. A small moan escaped Sam's lips in response to his touch; Jack grinned.

"Seven years is a long time to wait," she added.

"Too long," he agreed.

"But what choice did we have? The only way we could stay together was to not be together…"

"But the worst is over now," Jack said quietly. "We may not have won the war yet, but we have finally achieved our primary mission: find the means to defend Earth from its intergalactic threats."

"I suppose we have," she said with a bright smile.

"So if anyone deserves a bit of happiness, it's us, right?" The smile on Jack's face was truly heartwarming.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "But do you think the rest of the world is going to see it that way?"

"How many times have we saved this world?" Jack asked.

"I've lost count," she admitted.

"Me too," Jack confessed. "But I'd wager its enough for a once-in-a-lifetime favor from the President."

"What sort of favor?"

"The 'screw the regs, you deserve to be together' sort of favor.

"Screw the regs? Just how far do you think that's gonna fly?" she asked with a light smile.

"All the way to the altar," he replied with a sly smile.

"You are certainly tenacious, I'll give you that."

"You're just discovering this now?" Jack pulled her hand close to his chest, his expression suddenly very sober and very serious. "I need you, Sam. Right here, I need you. You have become my life, my salvation…" Jack trailed off, not altogether comfortable speaking so boldly of such deep emotions.

Sam's eyes were sparkling now with unshed tears. Her lips formed a small "o" as she blew out a soft sigh. "I'm right here, Jack. I always will be," she said, pressing her hand into his chest and feeling the pounding of his heartbeat. She could have sworn it was beating in perfect synch with hers.

"You always have been," he responded. "Marry me, Sam."

She smiled, that brilliant, million megawatt beam that always lit up his heart and soul. "Nothing in the entire universe would make me happier," she answered. Jack smiled, the biggest, happiest smile she'd ever seen grace his features. He leaned across the table, reached out and clasped Sam's face between both hands and pulled her close to him. Their lips met across the table in a soft kiss.

The world stopped spinning, time stood still as they finally crossed that line they had been treading for far too many years. The world flipped upside down and turned right side up again as they enjoyed the newfound freedom to explore one another in this endless embrace. It was a kiss full of hope and joy, promising love strong enough to last a lifetime.


End file.
